Daydreams
by awesomeinhumanfrom
Summary: Hinata is not a typical village girl. No matter how hard she tries, trouble follows her nearly as persistently as her family ignores her. And one day, the trouble comes in the form of a demon-infested forest. Naruto is booored. There is nothing to do, until his luck turns and a tasty morsel presents herself.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata

It was a warm summer day. Naturally, Father and Hanabi were training and I had been immediately dismissed. Normally, I would go to Neji-san, the only boy I could talk to, but he was with his engagement. And I refused to bother him when he was with Tenten, the girl who was practically the only reason he got up in the morning. But now the forbidden forest lie in front of me...calling me..the thick shrubbery begging to consume me. I stared at it with wide eyes; the place that Neji-san and Father told Hanabi and I to never go, for a youkai could come and snatch us up. Yet the forest had such a draw to it, as if it was calling me. I needed to go home, I had only came to get away...yet the forest seemed so inviting and no one would miss me...what could it hurt to get a little closer? I walked through the plush grass towards the forest.

"Don't ever go there, a girl like you would be obliterated." I gasped as Neji-san's cold words echoed through my head. I imagined his eyes, cold and disappointed. "What did I tell you Hinata?" I was close enough to the forest to reach out and touch the hard, strong bark of the nearest tree. I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"I need to head back." I whispered to myself, turning my back to the forest. Suddenly, a strong wind rushed at me. I yelped as I nearly fell backwards with the force of it. A flash of red slid by my eyes and I realized, with horror, that the ribbon my mother had given me on my fifth birthday had slipped by. I yelped and sprung after it, reaching a hand out in an attempt to snatch it up. Mama's ribbon, one of the last things I had from her. I could not afford to lose something as precious as this, as precious as a memory of her. I didn't care that I had chased it into the forest, my eyes never left it long enough to even comprehend the danger I was rushing into. I had to get it...my hand brushed against the silky edge of the ribbon and my fingers raced to latch onto it. To my frustration, another gust of wind sent the ribbon flying.

"Come back!" I shrieked in a vain effort to get the long lost ribbon to return. My eyes slowly filled with tears. Nothing ever went my way...My head shot up and I became alert to my surroundings when the snap of a branch echoed behind me. I gasped as I heard a low murmur. I looked around desperately. Was it just the whisper of the wind amongst the trees? Another whisper sounded behind me and I whirled around.

"Who are you?" A small giggle was my only response.

"Show yourself!" I demanded, fear crawling into my belly. Was it one of the fearsome youkai the lived in these woods?

"My, what a pretty young thing...and all mine to play with..." Warm breath against the back of my neck sent shivers down my spine. I gasped, whirling around to see a tall, snake-like man with long black hair and beady green eyes. An unnaturally long tongue whipped out of the creature's mouth and ran over his thin lips as he stared me down, his cold eyes never leaving mine. Needless to say, I ran like there was no tomorrow. As I barreled through the bushes I heard the creepy man's low chuckles behind me, ever gaining. I let out a few small cries of terror as I ran, my legs burning from the pace I was keeping. Neji-san's face flashed through my mind, his scolding words echoing through my head once more. My eyes filled with tears. What would Neji-san think of this?

...

yay! This parody has been stuck in my head forever! It sorta reminds me of Inuyasha...maybe? Who knows -_- anyways, review please. Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

Boring, boring, boring, boring! I threw down my sword. There was nooooooooooooothing to do! Couldn't the heavens send someone exciting, maybe a sparring partner? But nooooo, I am all alone. Everyone fears me without giving me a chance to prove myself. I sighed as I laid back on the ground, carefully moving my fluffy, fox-like tail to where my weight would not squish it flat. My ears twitched as another strong wind mocked me, brushing against me playfully. I sat up, cupping my mouth with my hands and yelling at the top of my lungs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TEME!" It was as if those d*mn Uchihas did not know when to give me a break. He probably found me using Karin, my own cousin. She was a sweet girl, but her engagement to Sasuke changed her. She became obsessed with him, doing anything for him. I imagined Karin with her long, choppy red hair, whole-hearted smile, and crimson eyes. Like me, she had the fox ears and a fluffy tail that marked her as an Uzumaki. The thought of Karin, my closest female friend, and that dumb Sasuke, my rival, together made my blood boil. Just who did that son of a gun think he was? I frowned and closed my eyes in a pathetic effort to doze off. I woke up when something landed on my chest. I opened my eyes and stared at the crimson ribbon, red like my cousin's hair. It smelled strongly, a sweet smell that reminded me of...sunshine? Sunshine didn't have a smell? Maybe it was that human stuff, candy, wasn't it? Or was it chocolate? I shook the thoughts out of my head, it didn't matter. What mattered was that a human girl must be nearby. Surely, a demon would have found her by now. Unfortunately for that demon, this girl was gonna be my entertainment for the night. Or should I say unfortunately for that girl? I darted into the forest, following my nose. A wolfish smile spread across my face as the distant smell became stronger and stronger until...I knocked straight into something. The force of the girl hitting me knocked us both to the ground. It took only a second for me to realize that this was the ribbon-girl.

"So-sorry." She sprang upwards, preparing to run again. I snatched her ankle as she took her first step, yanking back so that she fell face-first to the ground. I pinned her down effortlessly and then I turned my eyes downwards to study my prey.

Just as I was about to look at the terrified girl a cackle slithered out of the trees. I rolled my eyes as I realized that the cackle wasn't the only thing that came slithering.

"Go away, Orochimaru, this is mine now. Go bother Sasuke's brother." I snarled at the snake-man who glowered at me in return. What an annoying demon...

"But Uzumaki-boy, I found her first." Orochimaru hissed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and slurping over his lips. I lowered my ears and narrowed my eyes into a glare that mimicked Sasuke's. Orochimaru took a step back, an amused smile on his face.

"Fine, fox, girls are no fun anyways." The snake slithered slowly back into the trees, his eyes glued to me as he did so. "I far prefer my own gender." He hissed, a smirk crawling onto his face. He looked me up and down shamelessly, but I held my glare. "Tell Saskue that I said hi, and if Karin isn't satisfying him that I am ALWAYS open for him." Rage boiled within me and I stood, releasing the girl that I had nearly forgotten about. I scooped up my sword from the ground, my eyes turning for only a second. By the time I had looked back, that snake had already slithered off. I frowned, setting my sword down. I looked around the empty clearing. My eyes widened as I realized, with frustration, that I had let the girl escape.

"D*mmit!" I hissed, sprinting off after her fading scent.

...

alright, give me a chance to explain. I know everyone is pissed at the sasukarin that i put in here, but there is a reason. This reason is that naruto's parents are still alive! Yay! Anyways, Karin's father left her at a young age and her mother had died from an illness, so Karin had been adopted by Naruto's parents. to make peace with the Uchihas they offered an engagement between Sasuke and Karin. That is why. Typically, i am sasusaku and suikarin. But that isnt the way it worked out. Sorry guys *_* anyways, naruto is a little OOC because he is based off of a youkai. In other words, he is gonna have a little more attitude and a lot more spunk than usual. So, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata

I've never been so terrified in my life. I ducked underneath branches, scrambling through the underbrush. A KITSUNE! I had just seen a kitsune! I felt faint for a moment, my head spinning. I had to keep running, even if legend says there is no outrunning a demon of such powers...As I ran my eyes became blurry. I didn't realize that I was crying until the tears seeped down my face. My heart pounded mercilessly in my chest and my breath was running out quickly...too quickly. As I ran I wiped my eyes. The moment the tears were rubbed out of my vision an explosion of pink filled my vision. I took a step back, whipping my head back in forth at the sudden scenery change. I turned around to see the messy underbrush had randomly ended, and in its stead a well-kept cherry blossom garden had grown. I looked around at the beautiful, peaceful stillness within the garden. It was amazing...my worries dropped out of my head and I forgot about the kitsune pursuing me, the place I was in, and all my other worries. All the troubles in the world seemed to be replaced by the splatters of pink raising from the ground, towering over me.

"COME BACK HERE, GIRL!" The kitsune's voice snapped me back into reality. I let out a squeal of fear, taking off through the trees as I searched behind me for any sign of the orange yukata that the kitsune had been adorned in. The collision was most unexpected.

"Ouch!" A girl screeched, whirling around and glaring at me. She wore a light green kimono that matched her fiery eyes. The watering can that she had held was now spilt across the ground. She noticed this and her eyes suddenly turned hateful. "You spilt my watering can!" She growled. I could only stare at her in return. She had short hair that fell around her chin, hair that was the exact same shade as the cherry blossoms that swirled around her. Her lips were also that same color, and they had a pouty look to them. She had wide eyes that sat in the middle of her rather large head. She was very short, too, but the look in her eyes told me not to be mistaken by her cute appearance. This girl had an atrocious temper.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked. Her eyes bore into me, but she straightened her back, flipping her hair. Her voice was a loud bellow, a tone of pride more than evident within it.

"I am Haruno Sakura, a spirit of the cherry blossoms. Clearly, my name gives that away. Anyways, I draw male beings within my garden using my seductive looks and gorgeous cherry blossoms, and then eat them." She smirked at me. Suddenly, I realized why she was so skinny.

"For-forgive me for saying this, Sakura-chan, bu-but how do you get out of this garden?" Sakura sighed, collapsing to the ground in irritation.

"No one ever wants to stay here...It gets so lonely.." A bit of pity ran through me and I opened my mouth to console the young girl, but I was interrupted. "And I am so hungry...no men ever come because they think that I am a brat...but I am really 223 years old. I'm an adult." My mouth dropped open. She was 223? How could someone...oh right, she was a demon. The law of death does not apply to her.

"I-I am sorry, Sakura-chan, but I really have to be going. You see, I am being-" I was interrupted once more by a loud and boisterous voice.

"There you are!" I turned around to see the kitsune standing behind me, a smug look on his face. Now that I could really see him I noticed just how attracitive he was. His eyes were a stunning azure that I seemed to be lost in and a warm smile stretched across that face. I quickly reminded myself of the fangs that that smile contained. I gulped and moved away from him, my eyes still studying his tan body. He was muscular, but lean, and orange fox ears rose from his spiky blonde hair. Three stripes ran across his cheeks and I gulped as I scooted back. "Hey! Sakura-chan! Long time no see! The garden's as pretty as ever!" I glanced over at Sakura, who was slowly walking towards Naruto. I noticed that her skin slowly began to fade to a light pink, cherry blossoms seeming to sprout from them.

"Naruto, I haven't ate for a long time. It is lucky that you have come here." She said, a smile that curved across her face revealing pointed teeth. I glanced at the kitsune who she had called Naruto, noticing that he held out a long, sharp sword. His whiskers were growing more defined, his eyes were being outlined with red, and his tail was swishing back and forth. The smile on his face sent chills down my spine. As the two demons faced off, I considered my options. Was now a good time to try and escape? I turned my head down the path and, since no dangers were evident, I took off running once more. I ignored the screaming ache of my muscles as I sprinted off, not daring to look behind me.

...

Alright, it is explanation time ;) if you are curious as to sakura's past/demon type, here are the answers! Naruto had stumbled upon Sakura's garden and met her, and they had quickly became sparring partners because they were both bored. That was before Sakura's mother had sent Sakura to her own garden. Anyways, Sasuke followed Naruto one day and he met Sakura. Sakura and him quickly became friends, and that quickly escalated (no one resists the Uchiha charm). Then Karin stepped into the picture. She and Sasuke were engaged and Sakura went crazy with jealousy. The next time Sasuje came she tried to kill him. And the same went for Naruto. Eventually, they both began avoiding her and Sakura was left alone with her cherry blossoms. Poor girl. Anyways, what she does is similar to that of a siren, she lures men in with her appearance and eats them if she does not find them worthy of being her mate. Unfortunately, vulnerable humans do not go into the forest and so no one goes to her garden. Of course, she could just feed on demons, but her appearance is far from seductive. In fact, her body develops so slowly that she still looks as though she is 13 while Naruto looks as if he is 17 or 18. And that is the story of demon-Sakura. If you are confused, feel free to ask! I will be happy to explain ;) thanks so much for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto

Sakura-chan was an illusionist, putting up the fraud that she had melted into the cherry blossoms behind her. She should know better than to try something as foolish as that on me.

"You scent betrays you." I said as I slashed my sword. She yelped in pain, falling to the ground. A long, smooth cut ran over her shoulder. I beamed at her. "Sorry, but you you should know better than to try something like that on me. You're lucky that I am not Sasuke, eh?" I smiled as I hurried off, knowing that the blossoms would heal her quickly. Which was why I had to get out of this flipping garden. As long as we fought here, the blossoms would protect and heal the girl. But her power only resided in the gardens. She would not dare to pursue me to the end of them, and I did not have the time to fight her. Or the patience. Used to, I would come and spar with her when I was bored, and it had all been in good fun until Sasuke had come along. The foolish girl had fell for him (don't ask me how) and had went stark-crazy when Sasuke chose Karin. Now I avoid this place like the plague. I shook those thoughts out of my head, instead focusing on following the smell. It was such a sweet sensation, the hunting of prey. Especially such delicious smelling prey, such a tasty scent. I smiled as my mind finally laid a finger on the smell. Cinnamon rolls! My tongue darted out of my mouth, licking over my lips. This girl would be tasty, she had to be with a smell like that. The sounds of Sakura-chan pursuing me invaded my thoughts and caused my brow to furrow. So irritating...she could not just let me be. As if I would let myself be eaten by a pathetic demon like her.

"Give up, Sakura-chan. I am not in the mood, and unless you want death let me be." I snarled behind me. The earthy smell of the female demon covered the sweet smell of the girl and I frowned. "Go away." I hissed, picking up my pace. It wasn't long before Sakura could no longer keep up, her scent lagged behind me until it faded all together, being replaced by the scrumptious scent of the girl. I was getting closer! Relief flooded through me as I followed her scent out of the garden. She was somewhere in the forest...I looked back and forth, searching for her. I had not gotten a good look at her yet, but I knew that she had long, nearly-black purple hair that gave her that mouth-watering smell. And said smell was currently filling my nose. She was hiding, and she was close by. Foolish woman, thinking that I wouldn't be able to find her. I followed the scent over to a thick tree, peeking my head over the roots.

"Boo." I said to the dark-haired form scrunched up beneath the tree. I took that moment to take her in, finding that I liked what I saw. She had a soft, smooth looking pale face that was tainted only by red smears of a blush that painted her cheeks. Her eyes were a nearly-white shade of purple. Everything about her seemed gentle and inviting. A tiny whimper of fear escaped her ruby lips and she slunk back some more, her back bumping against the tree. I took that moment to study her body. Oh yes, I liked what I saw. I smiled devilishly at her. Could this day get any better?

...

she is finally caught...and here is where i get to introduce more characters ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata

Could this day get any worse? I stared at the frighteningly powerful yokai that glowered down at me. His tongue whipped over his long, pointed teeth. I let out a small whimper so pathetic that I would have been embarrassed if I wasn't currently being threatened by a KITSUNE. A kitsune...did a kitsune have a weakness? Certainly none that I could remember. In my head I pictured Neji-san, Hanabi, and I gathered in a circle, listening intently to the old battle stories. Fearsome tales of a Uchiha cat-demon and an Uzumaki fox-demon facing each other. They had been powerful enough to wipe out entire villages with a swing of their sword, and they had been merciless. They looked at people and other demons as toys. But those were the old days, back before the leader of my village had sealed the demons in this cursed forest. Why had I gone into this forest? The kitsune, Naruto, reached out a thin, graceful hand. He had long, sharp nails that could be used to tear apart my skin. I closed my eyes as his hand wrapped around a chunk of my dark hair, pulling it towards his face. He inhaled deeply, a smile that I would've called 'cute' in a different situation appearing on his face.

"Cinnamon rolls, dattebayo!" I blushed deeply staring at his pleased face. What was he talking about. He laughed deeply. "I knew it was cinnamon rolls!" I watched as he leaned backwards, almost in thought. Maybe I could squeeze past...His happy eyes suddenly morphed into deep pools of anger. He stared at me intently and I sat back further into the tree. He lunged forward, lacing his hand around mine. I whimpered as he gave a strong yank, catapulting me out from my hiding place. My butt hit the ground with a heavy thunk and I took a second to wince. He only needed that second.

Before I even knew what was happening I was being held against something warm. My arms were pressed deeply into that something, squished into place by my own weight. My feet were held together by a strong, steady hand. A tan hand. With freakishly long nails. Which could only mean one thing: I had been caught by the kitsune. I struggled, wriggling back and forth, but the kitsune did not react. He did not even glance at me. He had a wide smile on his face and he hummed happily. I would have thought that he was the most attractive thing I had ever seen if he had not been a demon. And if he hadn't changed his humming to singing.

"I caught my prey, I caught my prey, hi ho the cheerio there's gonna be a feast tonight!" He licked his lips, his eyes dancing with amusement as he finally glanced down at me. "I hope you taste like cinnamon rolls, it has been a while since I had one of those!" He paused for a moment, looking into the air thoughtfully. "Ooh!" He suddenly exclaimed, an excited look claiming his face, "Maybe you'll taste like ramen! That'll be so good!" He beamed down at me. "You look so yummy I can hardly wait!" He hummed again as I stared at him, baffled. Once again, his humming abruptly stopped. He looked down at me again, a different look in his eyes. A bit of pink tinted his cheeks. "Well...you are pretty enough that I could use you for other things..." He closed his eyes, losing himself in thought. I would have made a mad dash for it if his darn hands hadn't been so tightly wrapped around my ankles. His eyes suddenly popped open, his face turning bright red. "That would be perfect!" He exclaimed. I wiggled in a fruitless escape attempt. He leered at me for a moment before he took off running, his hands still firmly attached to me. He stopped in his tracks and his face fell after only a few moments of running. His nose turned to the air and he took a long, deep sniff.

"Sasuke..." He growled, a fearsome look entering his eyes. He sniffed again. His expression turned just as quickly. "Karin?" I stared up at him in confusion as he stared into the sky.

"Wh-wha-" I began, only to be quickly interrupted.

"Shhh...I'm listening." I sighed as I stared at him. If I ever got out of this stupid forest I would listen to everything Neji told me, and I would be happy with my boring, provincial life.

...

Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I swear, I practically live for them ;) thanks for reading this! Once again, if you have any questions feel free to ask and if you want to see someone in particular wander into Sakura's garden, let me know! Thanks ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto

What was Sasuke doing in this area? And why did he have Karin? The only reason could be...

"Dobe, give me my sword back." I barely dodged his hand as he punched the air I had once been standing in. I smirked at him and unsheathed the sword I had taken from him.

"Naruto-kun!" My oncoming attack was interrupted by my cousin's voice. I turned to see Karin.

"Karin! You told him where I was! And I bet you got Ino to send the wind!" Karin blushed, but her gaze didn't falter.

"Well, I am engaged to the man. You can't expect me not to help him. And besides, he had Shikamaru tell Ino, not me!" I glared at her.

"That doesn't chan-" My oncoming complaint was interrupted by the cat-demon's ferocious attack. I blocked his long, blood-thirsty claws with the sword that was rightfully mine. I had stolen it myself, anyways.

"Don't turn your back to me, Naruto." He growled, a feral grin on his face. I jumped back, away from his claws.

"Whatever, teme. Besides, I have a toy..." I trailed off and turned my head back and forth. "Where did she go!?"

"It doesn't matter, dobe, give me my sword back!" Sasuke charged me again, and I dodged. I wasn't really paying attention to Sasuke, I was instead frantically sniffing the air. Where had she gotten to now? Unless...my nose picked up an earthy smell, the smell of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" I said, turning my back on Sasuke and charging off, following her scent.

"Come back you dumb*ss!" Sasuke yelled after me, but I ignored both him and Karin. Somehow, Sakura had gotten her hands on the girl...but how? She couldn't leave her garden unless she had cherry blossoms with her...I was getting closer now, and both of their scents were stronger. I ignored the fact that Sasuke and Karin were close behind me, instead relishing in the revived scent of cinnamon rolls. De-licious. I leapt into a clearing, my eyes immediately spotting Sakura. The only thing different was that she now had a large, square-shaped pack attached to her back. The girl sat on the ground beside her, looking partially dazed.

"Naruto! I knew you would come if I caught t-" She was interrupted by a loud cracking noise behind her. A foot stuck out of a tree directly behind Sakura, and as soon as the foot was pulled back the tree split in half, falling to the ground. A man walked through the rubble, standing tall and proud over the fallen tree.

"Ho! Witness the power of youth, youkai!" He exclaimed. I studied him, noticing that he had very bushy eyebrows, and overly shiny bowl cut, and a skin-tight green leotard. He was very human, and he smelled like sweat and dirty laundry.

"Rock Lee!?" The girl exclaimed, causing Sakura-chan and I to both turn and look at her in confusion. She knew this weirdo?

"The one and only! The youth-filled traveling martial arts expert, sent from the Hyuuga compound to rescue the missing young maiden Hinata Hyuuga!" He paused to take in a long breath after his extremely strange run-on sentence. "Do you know where Hinata Hyuuga is?" He asked, staring down at Hinata.

"Um...well, I am Hi-Hinata..." Hinata looked at the ground, avoiding Rock Lee's circular eyes.

"Fear not, Hyuuga Hinata! I shall use the power of youth to take you back to your family!"

"Hyuuga?" I turned to see Sasuke in a tree above us, Karin standing close by his side.

"Indeed, cat demon! This Hyuuga girl is the one I am sit here to rescue!" Rock Lee beamed at Sasuke, a glare of light flashing off of his too-white teeth. Sasuke stared at him skeptically, and then turned to glare at Hinata. He leapt from the tree and to the ground, standing by my side.

"Naruto, I will help you get Hinata if you agree to bring her to the Uchiha compound." I smiled and nodded, drawing his sword. He glared daggers at me, but he did not complain that he wasn't the one with the sword in his hand. Instead, he turned to Karin. "Karin, come help us." She nodded in response, leaping down and standing next to Sasuke. She pushed up her glasses and glared at Sakura, her ear slightly twitching.

"Who is she?" She asked, tugging slightly on Sasuke's sleeve. Sakura glared at Karin in return and it wasn't hard to know who had started the glaring competition. Hint: she has pink hair.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began, her wide eyes boring into Sasuke. "Please...don't go with her." She gestured at Karin. Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment before shooting out his pointed claws, his face hard.

"You can help us fight that moron, Sakura, or you can be an enemy. Your choice." Sakura flinched back, looking at Sasuke and then Karin. Her eyebrows furrowed when her eyes hit Karin.

"Leave her for me and then I will help you." Karin gasped slightly at this, as if she feared Sasuke would do this for the pink-haired girl. For a moment, I thought he would agree to her. It was no secret that Sasuke and Sakura had been lovers, if only briefly. He had broken her heart and feigned that he no longer cared about her, but the look in his eyes showed that he was still fond of her. He was just more fond of Karin.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but that can not be done. I'm sworn to her." His arm wrapped around Karin and the girl squealed. I gave Sasuke the most fearsome glare I could manage.

"Shouldn't we get back to the fight? Rock Lee looks bored." I snarled as I peeled Sasuke's hand from Karin's shoulder, giving him a hateful glare. What were we thinking when we engaged those two? I turned my attention back when I noticed a jerk of movement from Sakura. I turned to see that she had set her bag on the ground. She popped it open, pulling something out of it quickly. I frowned when I saw her pull a small cherry blossom tree out of the bag. That meant she would be more powerful. Not that that fazed me, it would still be three to two, one of those two being a human. There was no way a human could stand a chance against demons, right?

...

Yay! I got to introduce new characters, keep Sakura, and in the next chapter I am gonna get to have a battle scene! Could life get any better :) Oh wait! I know! If someone reviewed ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata

The look in the youkai's eyes was enough to tell me that they had all underestimated Rock Lee. Even Sakura had, she had her back to him as if he didn't even matter to the fight. These youkai were all so arrogant, the only one that even glanced at Rock Lee was the one with the crimson hair. She had lots of hair, really thick hair, and she wore a blue kimono with intricate flowers sprinkled across it. She had a very mature look to her, with her long narrow face and full, shiny red lips. I could tell that she was not used to fighting by how she tentatively pulled three sharp knives out of the bag hanging off her back. She whipped her fluffy, red tail out and her fox-like ear twitched. She was a kitsune, but not the same kind as the Naruto Uzumaki youkai who had been chasing me. They seemed to be related, I could see it in their facial structure. Naruto, however, did not seem so mature. If anything, he seemed quite brash. Of course, the raw power that illuminated off of him gave him a reason to be brash. He was quite muscular in a lean way, similar to the man standing next to him. I believe he had been called 'Sasuke.' Sasuke had raven black hair and even darker eyes. Black cat ears rose from his head, but they were squished flat against his hair because he was angry. Boy, could he glare. He was attractive in a cold, fearsome way, nothing like the happy, goofy fox that stood next to him. His thin, jaguar-like tail whipped out behind him, occasionally hitting the two fox's tails. Neither of them seemed to mind. Sasuke leaned down as if he was preparing to leap, thick, frightening claws shot out from where his nails should have been. Naruto drew his sword, the three marks on his tan cheeks darkening. He smiled gruesomely, and he was such a contrast to Sasuke that it was unbelievable. It reminded me of yin and yang. Karin, as Naruto had called her, made eye contact with me. She smiled gently before turning back to the battle. My eyes turned to Sakura. Once more, her pale skin had cherry blossoms sprouting off of it. She turned a pale pink, similar to that of her hair. Speaking of her hair, it had suddenly began to grow, falling down her back like a pink waterfall. Her green-apple eyes bore into Sasuke, as if she was challenging him.

"I know your tricks, Sakura." Sasuke hissed, not moving from his ready stance. Sakura smirked.

"I've changed since you last saw me Sasuke." Cherry blossoms seemed to fall off of her, her smile never faltering as she bent down, her hands cupping the small tree. She brought it out of the jar, smirking at Sasuke all the while. "Now I have growing properties. I can heal as easily as the b*tch next to you, and I can do this." There was a sudden burst of energy and a loud rustling noise. A bright pink light exploded from the tree Sakura had been holding. I closed my eyes, the light had been to be bright. When I opened my eyes we were mo longer within the forest. We were in Sakura's garden.

"An illusion!" I turned to the voice, seeing Sasuke. But his eyes were no longer black, they were now as red as Karin's hair. I gasped as I remembered the old legend of the Uchihas. If those legends were true, then I was seeing the Sharingan. "Sakura, don't be so foolish as to think your tricks can effect me!" A laugh bellowed through the forest and I looked about widly.

"Might as well try!" Suddenly, Sakura appeared directly behind Sasuke, her eyes wild as she punched at his head. He dodged, easily, and she ended up punching a tree. The tree flew backwards, entirely uprooted. Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura smiled.

"Surprised? The tree gives me more strength when I heal it. One punch and you'll be finished." Sakura smirked as Sasuke's face hardened in resolve.

"If I find the tree, you will lose all your strength." Sasuke stated.

"Good job! And good luck!" She faded again, disappearing into a mass of cherry blossoms. Sasuke smiled.

"She forgets that I can see through this." He mumbled, taking off running. "I see you!" He yelled, his hand suddenly lighting up. It looked as though he held a ball of chirping, blue lightning. If the legends were right, that was chidori. Sakura suddenly reappeared in the spot Sasuke was aiming, turning to scramble off. Her leg was caught by the chidori and she cried out in pain as the blue lightning made contact. Then, Sasuke turned, aiming at a tree.

"No!" Sakura screamed, reaching out as the blue lightning made contact with the tree. The sound of splintering wood entered my ears as Sasuke pierced through the tree. Then everything was quiet, besides Sakura's sobs.

...

Poor, poor Sakura. This story has not been kind to her. Luckily, if she goes back to her forest, she will be healed. The battle was against her anyways, an illusionist against an Uchiha? She was screwed from the beginning. But at least she tried. Anyways, please review! Review, or Sasuke will send a chidori through your leg. Your choice ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto

Sakura had dissipated into cherry blossoms, taking both the girl and Sasuke with her. Sasuke could handle himself, but I didn't appreciate the fact that Sakura had took her. Of course, it had probably been that she had been within the reach of the illusion that the girl had been taken too. Her own fault. Unfortunately, I would have to go find her later. Right now, I was facing off the Rock Lee freak with my cousin, Karin. This would be boringly easy, most likely.

"Where did the beautiful pink-haired specimen of youth and Hyuuga Hinata go?" I smiled at that. Poor, poor Sakura-chan.

"You mean Sakura-chan?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Is that her name?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, and I can tell you where she lives." I said, smiling convincingly.

"Really!?" He asked, smiling.

"On one condition." I leered. His smile faltered for a moment.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You let me have the girl!" I demanded.

"You mean Hinata?" He asked. I smirked. Yes, that was her name. Hi-na-ta. Didn't that mean sunshine?

"Yeah, the girl that smells like cinnamon rolls." I said, leering at him. He suddenly slunk down into a fighting position.

"I'm afraid that I can not do that." He said, his face resolved. My face fell.

"How about a deal?" We both turned to look at Karin.

"What would that be?" Rock Lee asked, standing back up.

"If we win, you let us have Hinata and we keep the information on Sakura's garden. If we lose, you get to know where Sakura lives and you get Hinata." Karin said, her eyes flashing. "In the case of a tie, we get Hinata and you get to know where Sakura lives. Is that reasonable?" Rock Lee frowned, his face contorting into a look of deep thought.

"Fine. Good enough! The power of youth will win!" Rock Lee bent down, seeming to spend in a circle. And then he was gone. I looked back and forth, my nose detecting the smell of sweat...behind me! I whirled around, using my sword to defend against Rock Lee's foot. His foot pressed against my sword, but he lunged away when one of Karin's knives whizzed straight at him. The knife cut through a bit of his fabric, but he had escaped untouched. He ran around Karin and I, ducking down to swipe Karin's feet from underneath her. She jumped, and he used his other foot to kick her in the air. As that happened, I sprinted underneath Karin, aiming Sasuke's sword to hit the weirdo's head. He dodged to the left, zipping away. He was too fast for a human, what was he? I followed him with my eyes as Karin landed on the ground next to me. She pulled out another knife to replace the one she had lost when she had tried to hit Lee.

"We need a strategy." She whispered in a low growl, her eyes glued to Lee as well.

"Indeed." I hissed as Lee leapt in a tree, doing a front flip as he sprung into the air. He clung to the branches, watching us.

"I can go to the trees and throw knives while you fight him head-on. I'll hit him while he is distracted with you. Replace me with a clone. If you get hurt, I can come down and let you bite me. Good?" I nodded, watching as Lee bent down, adjusting the leg warmers. Was this the power of a human? Could a human do this? Was he a half-breed? He must be a half breed...there is no other way...to be so fast...I shook such thoughts from my head, and instead I made eleven clones, hiding one. This one turned to Karin as Karin scampered off, concealing herself within the trees. Rock Lee didn't seem to notice as he jumped from the tree. What was his point of going up there?

"Kitsunes, fight me with all your strength." I smirked at him.

"You can't handle all my strength." I yelled back at him, smiling. He smiled.

"I'll fight with all of my strength if you fight with all of yours." He offered. I shrugged. This human was begging to be massacred. I let the energy rise within me, preparing myself to fight at my strongest. Well, not my 'strongest,' per se, but pretty freaking strong. I would use one of my best moves, the rasengan. I waited for him to make his move first, and he did so by reaching down, pulling off his leg warmers.

"You have to be kidding me." I said, glaring at him. He completely disappeared, and suddenly I felt warm breath on my neck.

"Not quite." The kick he swiped at my head knocked me to the side. I faltered, my eyes widened in shock. What? What kind of demon was this man? It took me a moment to remember myself, and I gestured for the shadow clone who was posing as Karin to come over to me. She had been throwing knives, and Rock Lee had not even been fazed by them. Of course, the real Karin was also throwing her knives, but Rock Lee was moving too fast to even notice them. It was time for a new strategy, or we would be finished. The fake Karin came quickly, she knew what to do. I extended my hand, and we began making the rasengan. She disappeared in a poof as soon as we finished making it, and I prepared myself, running straight for the group of shadow clones. I leapt into it, aiming for Lee. I brought down my rasengan, and at the same time he kicked upwards, using all of the force he must have possessed. I heard him cry out in pain, but I was distracted seeing as I was flying backwards into the air. I heard another yell, but it was overran by Karin's.

"Naruto, watch out!" I turned around to see Lee, his face was bright red. He seemed to be moving even faster than he had been. "He's released the first gate!" Karin's voice was drowned out by my own panic. There was only one thing to do, and I didn't have much time. Two shadow clones appeared on with side of me. It was a fifty-fifty chance, but it was my best chance. It was only a matter of time before the rasenshurkien had formed in my hand. Rock Lee was charging straight at me, the bandages on his arms flying freely. I aimed my rasenshurkien at him just as he flipped, kicking me backwards. I went flying through the air, my head spinning. Just before I lost consciousness I saw the rasenshurkien hit Lee. Then it was all dark.

...

at long lasts, ch 8 makes its way to the internet! Whew, is this chapter overdue or what? Anyways, please review or i will send Lee to drop his weights on you and thus crush you. Have a good day! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata

Sakura stared up into Sasuke's black eyes, her gaze unfaltering. If that had been me, I would've been terrified. How did she stay so calm? I winced as his claw pressed a little farther against her throat. She didn't seen to visual react, but she slightly flinched as a red stream smeared her pale skin.

"Sa-Sasu-" I began, but he ignored me as if I wasn't even there.

"Tell me where we are, Sakura." He snarled, his other hand moving down to where the open, bloody wound sat on her leg. She yelped as his fingers danced over it, tensing up.

"Make me." She whispered, a cold, pained smile finding its way onto her face. Sasuke smiled back.

"Happily." He said, suddenly raking his claws deep into her marred flesh. She cried out, jerking back. I just couldn't take this anymore.

"Stop!" I shouted out, trying to sound forceful. Sasuke simply turned and looked at me, a frown evident on his face.

"Why?" He said, his eyes lazily staring at me.

"To-torturing someone isn't ri-right." I said, switching my gaze from his dark eyes to my feet. He simply grunted in response, turning back to Sakura.

"Wa-wait!" I said as his sharp claws went at Sakura again, reaching out a hand.

"What?" He snarled, whirling around and pointing his sharp, bloody claws at me. "How else do you expect us to find our way back?! Besides, she brought it on herself when she attacked us." He hissed, his eyes murderous. I could only let out a frightened whimper as he whirled back on Sakura.

"I-I'll tell you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her eyes glued to his threatening claws. "If you give me-"

"No deals." Sasuke snarled, his eyes boring into Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"Okay. We are near my garden. This is my cousin's garden." She said, her voice tired. Sasuke grunted again, his eye boring into Sakura.

"Your garden will heal you, correct." Sasuke asked, glaring at her.

"Yes." Sakura said, her eyes staying on the ground. Sasuke smiled at that, and then bent down and picked Sakura up. His smile faded when he looked at me.

"Don't move." He hissed, glaring at me and flattening his ears against his head. And then, with a leap and a blur of movement, he was gone. Needless to say, I have never moved faster in my entire life. I had only taken about ten steps before a pair of arms wrapped around me, hoisting me upwards and turning me so that I stared into Sasuke's emotionless mask.

"What did I say?" He snarled and I felt a blush form over my face. He reminded me of...someone...My blush increased when I realized who he reminded me of, Naruto!

"Wh-where are we going?" I whispered. His ear twitched.

"To Karin and Naruto, naturally." Sasuke said, his eyes scouring the forest ahead of him. I frowned at him and squirmed slightly. Maybe I could get him to drop me...I yelped when his grip tightened and something sharp dug into my side.

"I am not as patient as Naruto. I don't tolerate squirming." I gasped at him, tears filling my eyes. I turned my head to see the tips of his bloody claws digging into my skin. I whimpered pathetically, panic rising in my chest. Would he kill me?

...

whew! This chapter was unusually short! i would like to apologize for the infrequent updates, i have been distracted by my story Akatsuki...Bunnies? And by the amazingly beautiful thing called finals. Heavy sarcasm. Anyways, thanks for reading! Review unless you want to be tortured for information by Itachi! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto

I woke up hazily, and the moment I tried to sit up pain exploded through my body.

"Bite me." Karin said, her voice ringing through my ears. I weakly opened my mouth, ignoring the exploding pain in my jaw, and chomped onto her pale arm. Immediately, the pain began to disappear and I relaxed.

"Thanks, Karin. You're the best!" I cried out, smiling and hugging her. She smiled back, patting me gently.

"Naruto, you tied with Rock Lee..." She said.

"What? But the raseshuriken hit him!" I yelled angrily.

"Yeah, and you were already knocked out. You didn't kill him." Karin said, her face pitying.

"But, Karin, you were still able to fight." I said, glaring into her.

"He was already passed out..I just couldn't..bring myself to kill someone who was defenseless." I glared at her as she stared at the ground, her lower lip slightly trembling.

"I already told him where Sakura lives." Karin said, her crimson eyes looking back up at me.

"Crap. She's gonna kill me!" I moaned, imagining the anger Sakura would posses if Rock Lee showed up on her door step.

"He just left.." Karin whispered, even though i wasn't really listening. My thoughts had already turned to a more deadly area: Karin's fiancé.

"Crap! We can't tell Sasuke! We gotta say I won!" I shouted, imagining the look on my rival's face if he was to hear that I had lost to a mere human.

"Um..Naruto.." Karin said.

"What?" I asked, turning to see her pointing behind me. I followed her finger to see Sasuke behind me, holding Hinata bridle-style.

"Aah! Teme!" I shouted, staring at him in shock. My shock quickly turned to anger that was fueled by my humiliation, even if I hadn't used full-power.

"Don't worry, Dobe. I won't rub your pathetic loss to a mere human in." Sasuke said, smirking as he laid Hinata down.

"I take it you defeated Sakura." Karin said, standing up and walking towards Sasuke.

"Piece of cake." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving mine. Before I could say another word, Karin spoke.

"Sasuke, we should be getting home." She said. A look of remembrance hit Sasuke's face.

"Ah yes." He said, reaching towards Hinata and snatching her up. "We'll be taking the Hyuuga." Sasuke said, and Hinata whimpered, squirming slightly. Sasuke gave her one of his famous glares and she immediately stopped, falling limp in his arms.

"Hey, she's mine, dattebayo! I caught her fair and square!" Sasuke gave me a look that I effortlessly returned, our eyes locked and filled with hatred.

"I bet you don't even know what Hyuuga's can do. And Karin can feel it especially powerful in this girl." Sasuke snarled, and Karin nodded to back him up. Then Sasuke turned and began to walk away, Karin flanking him. It wasn't long before I followed with a sigh. All this trouble for a measly toy.

...

Alright...so this chapter was very disappointing for the Sasuhina people. I bet you guys were hoping they would have a romantic encounter in the woods, eh? If you want that, all ya gotta do is request it ;) i take kindly to requests! Except I don't do lemons, I just hint at them. Sorry, they are just too perverted :/ anyways, please take a little time out of your day to make my day and REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata

What the heck were these demons talking about? What could they feel especially powerful in me? Was there something wrong with being a Hyuuga? As questions jumbled about in my head Sasuke and Karin walked along slowly, holding me tightly. There was no chance of escaping from these two powerful demons. Karin could sense me with her chakra and Sasuke could move at speeds that a demon as freaky as him should not be able to. Unarguably, this was one of the scariest moment of my life. Especially when you add the fact that Sasuke's claws kept skimming my back and shoulders, making my heart skip a beat and my face turn red. This sucks! Being with that sexy, I mean, scary, blonde boy beat this.

"Hey! Sasuke! Karin! Wait up!" Naruto's voice came echoing from the forest and both the demons turned around, Karin letting out a sigh.

"He can be so annoying." She complained as the kitsune ran towards us.

"It's one of his personality traits." Sasuke smirked, causing Karin to giggle lightly.

"You two tried to leave me!" Naruto hissed at them, his eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms, glowering at them. "I had so many plans, and you guys are just destroying them!" Karin shook her head, a frown heavily visible on her face.

"Naruto, you can't go around torturing women. Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei are working on finding you an engagement." Naruto snorted heavily at this, rolling his eyes.

"As if! It seems like all the girls already have boys! 'Cept Sakura, and she has something against me." Naruto said, his face scrunched up. Karin stared into the air for a moment, her face wrinkled in thought.

"Let's see...Temari and Shikamaru just got married, so there's a no. Matsuri and Gaara, so no. Ino and Sai, so once again a no go. Um...Kurotsuchi?"

"She ran off with some blonde guy." Naruto moaned, slumping over. Karin glared at him, and then shrugged.

"You can always date someone who isn't of your social class." Sasuke added in with a shrug. "Itachi's friend did it. He has a kid now."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but you took her away!" I felt my face heat up again and I turned my head down.

"You don't want to date a Hyuuga. Do you know what happens if they fall in love?" Suddenly, I jerked my head up, staring at Sasuke. So that's what he was talking about. "And it is even worse if it is with a demon." At that, I was confused.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stared at his rival.

"I'll tell you if you give me back my sword." At that, Naruto's face tightened into a hateful frown, but he forked over the sword. And then Sasuke started talking.

"When a Hyuuga falls in love, he or she imprints on the other person. They become extremely protective and possessive of the person they are protecting. If they feel that person is in danger, they develop something called the byakugan. It is a dangerous, powerful technique that they can use against everyone except the person they love. I won't go into detail on the technique itself, but I will tell you the downfall if it is a youkai they love. The downfall is that they will linger as long as that youkai continues to thrive, and the moment the youkai dies they will pass on as well, never leaving the youkai's side. That is why you should never be involved with a Hyuuga. They never let go, and they are dangerous to those around them." Everyone was silent after Sasuke spoke, and Sasuke seemed to relish within the silence. That is, until we reached Sasuke's home, the Uchiha compound.

...

Well, in this chapter I mentioned my couples. These are My fav couples...I like other couples too, though ;) btw, there was some confusion, but when I said the whole requesting Sasuhina thing, I meant for another story. I don't wanna discriminate against any couples, so yeah...well, that was the Hyuuga heritage. Now it is time for some Akatsuki involvement...and it probably will not be what you expect ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto

How have I gone my whole life without knowing that about Hyuuga's? And how could a girl as small and defenseless as Hinata have power? Looking at her, I realized just how unobservant I had been. She gave off the innocent demeanor with her wide, fearful eyes, but there was no mistaking the pearly color that marked her as a Hyuuga. I might not have realized that Hyuuga's were so dangerous, but I knew that they were not to be messed with. They caused nothing but trouble, and any fool was smart enough to recognize them. They caused almost as much trouble as Itachi's friends.

"Sasuke!" Speak of the devil. I turned to see Namida waving at Sasuke, a welcoming smile on her face. "Karin! And even Naruto? How great of you to join us! And who's this?" Namida swept through us, landing on Hinata.

"Her name is Hinata." Sasuke said as he glared at Namida. Namida seemed oblivious to his hateful look, instead focusing all of her attention on Hinata.

"Well hello Hinata!" She exclaimed, grabbing Hinata's thin, elegant hand in her own and shaking it happily. Then she whirled towards Sasuke in excitement. "Ami's giving birth!" She squealed before darting off, zipping into the Uchiha compound. Saske sighed as I stared at him in confusion.

"Kisame's gonna have another brat that Namida won't be able to get over. Every time he comes here she has a panic attack. I think he enjoys watching her freak out. Mizuki was annoying enough, and now there's gonna be another one." Sasuke said, his voice indifferent. Karin smacked him over the head.

"Are you kidding? Mizuki's adorable!" She said before hurrying off, ignoring Sasuke's indignant grunt.

"Mizuki is a brat." Sasuke said before walking slowly after the two women. I followed his example lazily, continuing to watch Hinata. We walked inside to see Itachi sitting on the floor, reading, as Mizuki sat on his lap. Mizuki giggled as Itachi tried to read past him.

"Itachi, I think my own flesh and blood prefers you." The familiar blue-skinned man groaned, smiling at Itachi. Itachi snorted and Kisame laughed.

"Hey! Kisame! I yelled as I smiled at him.

"Naruto! Long time no see! Steal Sasuke's sword again?" Sasuke frowned at Kisame, huffing in annoyance.

"Dattebayo!" I shouted, grinning hugely and giving him a thumbs-up as he laughed. Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned to see Karin.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Did you not hear? Ami is giving birth and you are just standing around like nothing is happening. Even Namida's helping, and she's scared of blood!" Karin hissed before rushing down the hall. I turned to Kisame, grinning.

"Nice work!" I shouted, giving him a high five. Itachi snorted again.

"Introducing you two was the worst idea I've had to this day." Itachi complained, shaking his head as the blue-skinned baby bit at his book. "No!" Itachi yelled, whipping his book away from Kisame's baby's teething mouth. "Kisame, take your monster!" Mizuki began giggling at that, smiling evilly at Itachi who stared back angrily. To my surprise, a pair of pale arms swooped over Itachi's shoulder, picking up the baby. The owner of said arms was none other than the Hyuuga, who cooed happily as she bounced the smiling baby.

"Whoa, who's that? Can I trust her with my kiddo?" Kisame asked, staring at me questioningly.

"It's Hinata. She's gentle." I smiled as I watched Hinata sit on the ground, playing with the giggling little one. Itachi sighed with relief that he was being left alone and that he could read his incredibly informative book on Ravens. Seriously, who reads a five hundred page book on Ravens? Where do you even find that? Knowing Itachi, he probably wrote it. I turned my eyes from the weirdly studious Uchiha to Hinata, who was beaming at the baby. She was so pretty when she smiled...

...

Yay! Akatsuki! I know what you are probably thinking, the Akatsuki would NEVER get married. Keep in mind that Itachi is an Uchiha. Not only that, but a Uchiha prodigy. They are gonna want his genes going to the next generation. So yes, this is actually realistic. Sorta. Namida is an OC of mine, and if you want to know more about her feel free to ask. Ami is not an OC, but I don't know her real name. She was in episode 251 for, like, five minutes. She was really kind to Kisame and Kisame seemed to like it. Unfortunately, she dies in the mission. Anyways, Kisame doesn't seem like the family type. That's why I have him going over to the the Uchiha clan for 'visits.' In other words, he takes his family to the Uchiha compound and has Itachi watch them and father them while he lays around and drinks sake. Kisame logic. Its flawless. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata

When in Rome, do as the Romans do. I had already tried to slip away, but after going down the wrong hall and coming across a room bustling with women and the sound of screaming, I had turned back. Then I had wandered down a new hall where I came across a very angry looking man with a sword. After that I had decided to simply stay put. The people in the room were not so bad, there was a solemn-faced man that resembled Sasuke. He had long, silky black hair and adorable cat ears that matched the tail that whipped back and forth as if it had a mind of its own. Then there was an incredibly tall, as well as muscular, fish-like man. He had blue skin and gills underneath his eyes. Of course, I was surrounded by youkai, so why was I surprised someone of a fishy heritage? Then there was the little blue baby that had short, soft carmel-colored hair. Since I had a thing for babies, I couldn't help picking him up.

"Hello little guy." I cooed at him as I continued to gently bounce him. He giggled and I noticed small fangs were appearing in his mouth. I frowned, but otherwise ignored it.

"Guys!" I turned my head along with everyone else occupying the room to see the girl with long, white bunny ears that stood out against her black hair and her fluffy white tail who Karin had called 'Namida.' She came barreling down the hall. "It's another boy!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. The blue-skinned man that Naruto had called 'Kisame' got up lazily.

"I presume I have to go see?" He said, stretching his back. Namida hit his arm.

"Of course you do! It's your baby!" She hissed before taking off. Kisame grinned at Itachi, the man who resembled Sasuke. Itachi sighed, setting down his book. He then gestured for Naruto, Sasuke, and I to follow him. I walked tentatively down the hall, trapped between Itachi and Naruto and Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke had talked about the Hyuugas I had noticed Naruto giving me looks. It made me uneasy and I squirmed under his relentless gaze. I focused my eyes on my feet as we paraded down the hall, coaxed along by the overly excited Namida, who bounced back and forth like the bunny she resembled. As we finally entered the room I felt butterflies fill my stomach. I clutched Mizuki tightly to my chest. As I entered the room I looked up to see a lady with the same caramel hair as Mizuki. She was lying in a bed, her eyes closed and her breathing steady and deep. She was covered with sweat and she looked exhausted. The caramel hair fell around her gave her a human look, but there was no mistaking the fact that her skin was tinted blue. Or that her ears stuck off the sides of her head, rumpled and crinkled like a mermaid's from old tales. She fluttered her dark brown eyes and looked up slowly.

"Kisame?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "What do you want to name him?" She moved her arms a bit and the bundle of blankets she held in them began screeching out. Kisame jerked back, then covered his ears. I followed his example, wincing at the high-pitched shrieks.

"I'll never get used to the newborn shriek of death." Kisame hissed, snatching Mizuki from me as he began to cry. "And we discussed this, we are naming him Jirou." Kisame hissed. Ami groaned, leaning her head back.

"But we already discussed that that's a stupid name!" She said, her tone exasperated.

"Too bad!" He snarled, glaring at her. "I don't see you giving out any ideas!" She suddenly shot up, glaring at him.

"I already suggested Katsuro!" She yelled as Namida carefully took the tiny baby from the enraged woman. Kisame's face contorted into anger at that.

"I already told you I would rather call him Chika then that!" Kisame yelled, gripping the hilt of the sword on his back.

"That's a girl's name!" The woman screamed, sending both babies into sobbing.

"Exactly my point!" Kisame hissed. Suddenly, Itachi appeared between the two of them.

"Stop fighting. Can't you see that you're upsetting your children?" Itachi hissed. Both of them turned and noticed to see both of their kids sobbing hysterically. "How about the name Takao?" Itachi asked. Both of them took a moment to consider it. Kisame smiled then, releasing his sword.

"I like that name." He said, smiling at Ami.

"Takao...it has a nice ring to it," She smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, I like that name. Thanks, Itachi!" Then she outstretched her arms, happily taking her whimpering baby back into her grasp.

"Hey! I wanna hold him!" Kisame hissed, almost running over a short maid on his way over to Ami.

"Fine." Ami hissed, giving him the now sleeping baby. I smiled as I saw that he had light blue skin and tiny gills on his cheeks. Instead of caramel hair like his brother he had dark blue hair that was surprisingly long for a newborn.

"Let me see, dattebayo!" Naruto shoved past me and stared at the baby. The baby's eyes opened slowly, revealing a chocolatey color. "Awww!" Naruto cried, reaching out to touch him. His hand was suddenly grabbed by Sasuke's, who glared hatefully at him.

"Don't touch, Dobe." Sasuke hissed, releasing his hand. Naruto glared at Sasuke before turning to Kisame.

"Kisame, can I hold the baby?" Naruto asked with wide, sapphire eyes.

"No, you'd drop it." Kisame said, holding the tiny infant protectively. Naruto pouted, opening his mouth to argue when he was interrupted.

"May I?" Itachi asked, holding out his arms. Kisame smiled, giving the baby to Itachi.

"What!? No fair, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, sending both the babies back into sobs. As everyone in the room turned to glare at him he gulped loudly. "Um...sorry?"

...

And Naruto screws everything up once more! If I was to get a dollar every time he messed stuff up in my fanfictions, I would be rich. That is, if I posted half the things I actually write -_- anyways, thanks for reading and being patient for my updates, my Internet wasn't working and it wouldn't let me put anything on for a while. Sorry if I didn't respond to any reviews, I forget sometimes, especially if I can't immediately reply -/- but don't let that stop you from reviewing! I love reviews! I live for them ;) please review, if you can manage!


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto

"Naruto," Kisame hissed. Before he could continue, I turned tail, grabbing Hinata and running for my life. "Come back here you coward!" I ignored the sounds of pursuit down the hall, instead focusing on getting out of here in tact and with the Hyuuga at hand. Unfortunately, the Hyuuga made it hard for me by not keeping up with my pace. Eventually, I simply flipped her over my shoulder, pretending not to hear her squeak of protest. I thanked my lucky stars that the Uchihas were not pursuing. Kisame may be one of the strongest people that I've met, but if the Uchihas were chasing me I would already have been caught. Especially when it came to Itachi. His cat-like reflexes and his graceful sprint made him powerful enough to defeat any demon, no matter how strong. And that was without his illusion-bursting sharingan, his eternally burning amaretsu, and all his other unnatural abilities. Needless to say, it was quite fortunate that he was a pacifist. He would rather read a book than fight any day, unless it was for the sake of keeping peace. Speaking of which, the sounds of my pursuers had quieted down, telling me that Itachi was keeping the peace, at least for a short amount of time. There was always some sort of bickering when it came to the Uchiha compound. Probably because it was filled with women. Speaking of women, the one strewn across my shoulder was doing an awful lot of wriggling. I paused from my running just long enough to lunge up into a tree. I set her down in it, and she yelped as she landed face-first, her eyes glued to the forest floor, which was at pretty good fall away. I smiled at the panic on her face.

"Scared of heights?" She nodded, scooting away from the edge slowly. I grinned as I gave her a small kick, barely enough to tip her over. She tumbled off, screaming as her hand clutched the branch her eyes wide. I smiled as I leaned down, looking at her mischievously. Was she foolish enough to think I would let her fall? Not after chasing her this long, there was no way I would let her go that easily.

"He-help." Her voice was timid and small, and her eyes were watering up. She peered at me desperately, her eyes begging for me to help her. This was almost too easy.

"What will you give me in return?" I asked, brushing my hand across her delicate fingers. She tilted her head to see how far away the ground was once more, and panic rose into her eyes.

"A-anything." She whimpered, her eyes wandering to the ground again and her bottom lip trembling. Her whole body seemed to shake. I smiled at how perfect this situation was for me. I ran my fingers over hers again, teasing her.

"Anything, Hinata-chan?" I whispered, barely holding my chuckle as she whimpered again.

"Please help me." She said, her eyes darting from my eyes to the ground. I couldn't help the grin that cracked over my face as I shifted into a laying position, my left hand running over her hand and my right hand ready to grab her if she slipped.

"I'm sorry, but I only am interested if I get something in return." I said, stroking her soft hand. I leant down closer to her face, smiling mockingly at her. Suddenly, her other hand jerked out, snatching my face. I sprang backwards, and she somehow stayed attached to me. Unfortunately for both of us, I couldn't stop from falling backwards and soon my footing was lost. Hinata hadn't thought to let go, and she plummeted towards the ground with me. As we fell, I wrapped my arms around her, holding the panicking girl to me tightly. I whirled around so that my back would hit the ground. I studied the ground for a moment, looking for a bush. I found one must as quickly, smiling as I aimed for it. My back hit the soft bush gently and I smiled at the lack of damage done. Perfect. I ignored the fact that Hinata was sobbing hysterically, her whole body shaking and her eyes sealed shut. She was a foolish girl. And I was taking advantage of the fact that we were lying in a big fluffy bush, alone in the woods. I flipped around, adjusting our positions so that her back was squished against the soft leaves and so that I was planted firmly on top of her. Then I spoke in my most seductive tone, brushing her silky hair from her face.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" I smiled as her eyes slowly peeled open, focusing on me. She looked around, seeming to be surprised that she wasn't dead. Then she became aware of how we were laying. She yelped, squirming violently as her face turned a deep crimson. I grinned ad she slowly stopped squirming, becoming aware of the fact that escape was hopeless. She was trapped.

"Na-Naruto-kun, puh-please.." She whispered, her arms pushing weakly against my chest. I smiled as I noted how much more she stammered.

"Puh-please what?" I whispered, bringing my face closer to hers and smiling as she jerked away, her face somehow managing to turn even more red.

"Ge-get off of..." Her voice was barely a whisper, and she trailed off as I got even closer to her.

"Of what, Hinata-chan?" After I spoke I met her lips quickly, for only a second. The moment I pulled back her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell limp. I frowned, wandering what had just happened. The I felt a small laugh erupt out when I realized that the little Hyuuga girl had just fainted. Way to ruin my plans for the night.

...

The things I do for my readers...I was blushing so hard writing this chapter, it seems nearly unreal. Anyways, jojo07 requested some naruhina fluff, and here it is! I hope you like it ;) I'm sorry if this chapter was too...sexually (-/-) fir anyone...I hope that everyone liked it...please review...-/- if i get enough reviews I may do a chapter like this again ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata

When I woke up I was every bit of the word hazy. I couldn't remember what had happened, I was ravenously hungry, and, for some reason, I felt embarrassed. I yawned, stretching out and rubbing my eyes. I blinked my eyes open, seeing forest around me. Forest? Wait, why was I in a forest? As the memories came fleeing back to me I gasped, shooting up and looking desperately around for the fox. I didn't see him anywhere, but you never know with demons...I began to sneak about, noticing that there was a small fire next to me. That meant the demon must be close by, and that means that I do not have much time. Suddenly, I felt something hit my back, shoving me forward. I cried out as I hit a tree, whirling around to see none other than the kitsune himself. Rats. I'd just ruined my one and only escape chance. I pressed my back against the tree as he took a step forward, and I noticed that he held a bloody, dead rabbit in his hands. He threw it to the ground carelessly, his crystal eyes never leaving mine and his grin never wavering.

"Going somewhere, Hinata-chan?" He asked as he continued to walk closer. I glared at him for a moment, feeling my self blush as his hands became planted firmly on either side of my head. He stooped down so that his eyes were level with mine, his breath warm against my face. "I'm glad you finally decided to wake up. I was getting impatient." He said, his smile deepening. I felt the familiar wave of dizziness and watched as the blackness began to creep into my vision. I tried to move away from his face, but my back was already digging into the tree. Why did he always try to harass me near trees? My eyes studied his face as he leaned slowly in, his sapphire orbs scouring every part of me. At that moment, I struck. My hand hit his left cheek hard, my knee driving up at the same time. He groaned loudly, bending over and clutching his balls in pain, wincing. I took off running at that moment, trying firmly to ignore the blackness that still swished in and out of my vision. I was no fool, I knew that it wouldn't take him long to recover and then come after me with a vengeance. I closed my eyes as I ran, praying that he didn't kill me. I really don't want my life to end here. I nearly screamed as a figure leaped out in front of me, an angry scowl glued to his face.

"Hinata-chan, I was being nice," He growled, his fingernails turning to claws. "Now I'm not." I shrieked and turned to run again, scrambling through the underbrush and tripping over myself. It wasn't until I leapt into a small patch of underbrush, trying my best to squeeze throught the small opening that I ran into some real problems. My hips wouldn't go through. I pushed on the base of the tree, kicking my legs at the ground and trying to fit. I sighed, turning my methods to attempting to shimmy backwards. I cried out as I realized my boobs wouldn't let me out the other way. In the end, I succumbed to hopeless squirming and grunting, not thinking of being quiet so I could avoid alerting Naruto of my rather unfortunate situation. Unluckily for me, the sounds of my struggles were all he needed to discover my position. The moment he laid eyes on me, all his anger vanished. His eyes danced with amusement, a low chuckle erupting from his mouth. His chuckle turned to a full body laugh when I gave him a glare. I sighed, my eyes turning to the ground.

"I really hate trees." I hissed at no one in particular as I tried to ignore the kitsune's taunting howls of laughter.

"Hinata," He said after he finished laughing. He wiped tears from his eyes as he talked, and he leaned against the tree. "As far as running away goes, I think you flunk." I glared at him as he began laughing again. What? Now he was grading me? That wasn't fair. It was the stupid tree's fault, not mine. I huffed as reason quickly told me everything that was wrong with that statement. Suddenly, the laughter ceased completely. I turned to see that Naruto was gone, as if he had disappeared without a trace. I whipped my head around, looking back and forth.

"Naruto?" I cried out, panic slowly gripping my heart. "Please don't leave me!" I said, continuing to look for the fox. I figured out where he was pretty quickly when a low whistle sounded behind me. "Naruto?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. What was he doing? He couldn't be...He wouldn't right?

"Hinata-chan," Naruto's voice sounded from behind me. I tried to turn, but a tree blocked him from view. "I can see your panties." I sighed deeply, not knowing what else to do as a deep blush ran all the way to the tips of my ears. It seems he would.

...

Sorry guys! It has been fooooorever since I updated! I know you don't want my excuses, but the reason why I didn't update for so long was because I thought I already had. And I have writers block...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review or you will be stuck in a tree!


	16. Chapter 16

*Bonus Chapter*

Rock Lee

The pink blossoms fluttered past me, hypnotizing and pale against the tree I crouched in. But nothing was as hypnotizing as her. I watched as she sat, gently petting the jagged canyon of flesh that had been pushed into her skin. No doubt from her battle with the Uchiha, they were fearsome demons. It was interesting to see the pale flesh slowly pull together, a small grunt rising from her as it closed all the way.

"Lee, she seems to have the fiery passions of youth that a young man like you deserves!" I turned to see my Sensei as he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at him, saluting him.

"Hai, Gai Sensei! I knew you would like her!" Gai's grin stretched across his face.

"I'll leave you two alone!" He exclaimed, disappearing in a flash of green light after giving me one last eyebrow wiggle. I nodded after him before turning back to Sakura. Her head rose up and she seemed to be focusing.

"I know you're there." I flinched slightly at the cold, abrupt tone of her voice. "You might as well show yourself." I leapt down from the tree immediately, smiling at her.

"Sorry!" I said, rubbing the back of my head. She sighed lightly, her emerald eyes drifting from me back to the ground.

"I..I had thought you were Sasuke..." The heartbreak in her voice broke my own heart a little, and I stared at her sadly, my eyes trailing to the ground.

"It's fine," I stated as I sat next to her, beaming at her. "Heartbreak is a part of youth, it makes you feel embraced by the fiery depths of passion!" I exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. A small smile graced her face and warmed my heart simultaneously.

"You seem like a nice guy," She sighed, her eyes turning towards the sky and wind rustling through her candy-colored hair. "Thanks." My heart skipped a beat when she turned her intense gaze on me and I found myself looking at the ground.

"Anytime." I squeaked, peeking at her out of my peripherals. I watched as she giggled, a strange warmth spreading through me firing up my passions of youth.

"If only I'd fallen for a nice guy like you." Sadness entered her eyes as her finger traced the deep scar running along her leg. Suddenly, I lunged out and gripped her hand in mine.

"The passions of love are similar to the passions of youth, you only need to let them flow. If you dwell on what's been extinguished or lost, you won't be able to embrace the fulness of your youth." I said, blushing slightly as I quickly released her hand. The expression of surprise on her face made my face heat up, but I held her eye contact. She leaned forward, slowly, her hand wrapping around mine. A smile slipped onto her face, her eyes sparkling. Her pink hair rustled n the wind, making her look like a goddess.

"I think that you're right," She said, smiling up at me and making my heart beat faster. "There comes a time to let go."

...

I know this has nothing to do with my plot, an. I apologize to those of you who have asked me to get moving, but I had to put this fluff in here. Not only do I love this couple, but I want to see Sakura move on and give up on Sasuke. I want her to let go of him. The only thing he will give her is pain. That being said, I do enjoy the good SasuSaku fic. But still, the point of my story is not couples who look hot together, but love. And I view Lee as someone who will always love and protect Sakura. He is someone who will accept her flaws and just be good for her. Plus, this was requested in a few reviews and long overdue. I hope you enjoyed the fluff, and if not, I promise you I will get on with the story. If you like a certain couple, feel free to review and request another story about them. All commentary welcome! Except flames...if you dislike my story, please review in a positive way. I will be happy to hear your complaints as long as you refrain from being downright offensive. Also, this is pretty close to the end of the battles. Note that she was healing her scar from Sasuke. Reference to Sasuke ALWAYS causing her pain. Anyways, I need to end this horribly long A/N, so please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto

Of all the fine girls I've seen, I've gotta say Hinata is the finest. With purple striped panties and the finest...My thoughts were interrupted by a harsh pull on my ear.

"NARRRUUUTTTO!" I immediately recognized the harsh tone of my mother. "What the heck are you doing? You have not been home in five weeks, young man. Did you hear me!? Five weeks!" I winced as her tone became harsher with every word, her grip becoming tighter and tighter on my ear. "And your father and I go looking for you, and when we finally find you you are picking on some poor, miserable little girl! Do you know how angry I am!?" She threw me back using her incredibly tight grip on my ear. I was caught by non eother than my father, who leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, it's just her time. Everything will be fine once she's gotten to yell some more." Greeeeaaat. Just what I wanted to know. Because every kid wants to hear about their mother's period! I jerked out of my father's grip, turning to face him. He had a pretty normal look to him, other than the small, rounded ears that sprouted from his blonde hair. I had inherited his blue eyes, and in almost every aspect I appeared similarly to him. Of course, I had received my fox tail and ears from my mother. I turned to see a flash of red as my mother literally punched the tree Hinata was in until it caved over falling to the ground. She beamed at Hinata, who blushed in response, as she picked her from the rubble.

"And who's this?" She cooed at Hinata, a sincere smile attached to her face.

"My name is H-Hinata." Her eyes turned to me slightly as she dropped from my mother's arms.

"Alright, Miss Hinata, do you have a last name?" She said, her smile never faltering.

"Um...Hyuuga?" Hinata said, turning her own last name into a question.

"My name is Kushina, I'm that brat's over there's mother, and this is my husband Minato!" My mother glared at me when she said the word 'brat,'but other than that she smiled, her hands gripping Hinata's shoulders as she steered he over to us.

"Pleased to meet you, Hinata!" My father held out his hand, shaking Hinata's. I felt a small blush crawl onto my cheeks at my parent's antics. This was so embarrassing...

"Pleased to meet you, Minato..." She trailed off, trying to place a honophoric. He waved his hand, smiling all the while.

"Don't worry about a honophoric, since you're with my son you don't need one!" I sighed loudly. It just got more embarrassing. "What?" My father exclaimed as Hinata sunk into a crimson blush at the same time as I did.

"I think you embarrassed them." My mother whispered into my father's ear, only she was not half as quiet as she thought she had been.

"Mom, dad, can you ple-" I began, only to send my mother into another rage.

"Who said you could talk!? I'm still mad!" She yelled, leaping at me only to be caught and pulled back by my father. I turned my head to see Hinata staring at me, and we shared a look. This was going to be a long day.

...

Ah, Naruto's parents have arrived, and just in time to humiliate Naruto! Anyways, thanks for the amazing support and thanks to all of those who took the time to review! Made my day ;) Thank you for reading this, and I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata

I had to look for an opening. I turned back and forth, peering from where Kushina and Naruto stood in front of me to where Minato trailed behind me, whistling and walking with his hands behind his head. He looked so human...I would've thought he was if it wasn't for the fact that two tiny little bear-like ears sprouted from his head. Where did those come from? What was he? I was only awakened from my thoughts by Minata's voice, a light, conversational tone etched into his question.

"So, do you like my son?" I turned to see him smiling at me, twirling a weirdly-shaped kunai around his fingers. I flinched back at his question, why was he asking if I like Naruto? Was it obvious? Do I like him? I felt my face heat up and I turned my eyes to the ground. "Hmm? Something wrong?" I looked to see him bending on his knees, staring at me with his head cocked to the side.

"N-no!" I yelped, backing up quickly. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "You seem like a nice girl. I'm just used to headstrong women." He gestured to Kushina, who was currently whacking Naruto over the head and yelling something.

"Yeah..." I whispered, feeling embarrassed for overreacting. If anything, my overreaction might have said something. Something about my feelings for...I glanced over towards the kitsune...Eep...

"It's just my job as a dad to make sure my son has a girl I approve of," Minato rubbed the back of his. He was clearly uncomfortable with my reaction, which made me blush even harder. I had to do something, before he thinks that I'm a total weirdo and tells Naruto to stay away from me...Wait, why do I care what he tells Naruto? I should want him to stay away from me, he's a kitsune. I turned to study Minato again. Clearly, Naruto was a mixed breed, but I don't think that that matters amongst youkai. Whichever the dominant clan was tended to show through. Which seemed strange, because Minato seemed powerful for some reason... "The last girl Naruto went with had a pretty face, but no personality!" Minato smiled at me, a hopeful look on his face. "Hopefully a pretty girl like you will make my son happy. But first you gotta pass the daddy test, I guess!" He smiled, clearly trying to hide that he wasn't sure what to say.

"Minato, sir," I whispered. He turned and looked at me, and I met his eyes. "I apologize for my shyness. I...am sorry for making you uncomfortable. I was flustered by how blunt your question was..." I bowed quickly, and when I looked up he was staring at me, his mouth hanging open. His shocked expression slowly twisted into a grin, and he smiled at me before turning and yelling at Naruto and Kushina.

"Hey! We gotta keeper over here! Real polite!" He yelled, ignoring Naruto's cry of protest as he scrubbed my head. I returned his smile as Naruto ran over, shoving his father away from me.

"Dad! Don't embarrass me in front of Hinata-chan!" Naruto growled at his father, grabbing me protectively. My face felt as though it was on fire as I struggled to get out of his warm embrace...Did I like him? Did he like me? Why does this matter so much to me?

"I wasn't doing anything embarrassing, just asking a few questions!" Minato said, holding his hands in front of him defensively, the grin still attached to his face.

"Sure, dad." Naruto hissed, a blush on his face as he glared down his chuckling father.

"Would I ever do anything to humiliate my son!?" Minato asked, a slightly mischievous grin on his face.

"Only every time you get the chance," Naruto grumbled in return, turning to walk off.

...

And in this chapter, we witness the slightly rebellious Naruto! Heh...Anyways, the main point of this chapter is to express that Hinata might be beginning to feel something for Naruto...a little bit...maybe? Who knows, I'll let the readers decide :3 Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Please review, if you can manage!


	19. Chapter 19

Hinata

After Naruto had released me and stormed off, Minato's face turned from a smile to a tight frown.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered, my eyebrows furrowed as he turned his crystal eyes on me.

"I just-it's just.." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I have to explain from the beginning, since you may be able to break the curse." He turned to me with a worried look in his eyes, his hand scrubbing the back of his head.

"Curse?" I asked, my own eyes widening as he sighed.

"Please...Don't tell Naruto about this. The only chance of saving him is keeping him from knowing." Minato's eyes were pleading, and I nodded.

"I-I won't tell him. Not without your permission." I said and he smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright, please listen carefully. As you know, there are many different types of youkai. The Uzumaki are kitsune, but they are far from ordinary kitsune. As you know, a long time ago all youkai were sealed in this forest due to a powerful thing that would've otherwise destroyed humanity. At the time of the sealing, Naruto was just a baby. A newborn. We needed to get the...Ninetails...into a host, but he would only accept a powerful kitsune. At the time we had believed Kushina to be the most powerful. You see, there are two types of fox fire. Kushina has the more typical, red. In fact, only one living yokai has golden fox fire." At this his eyes trailed over to Naruto. The look in them was enough to tell me who it was that possessed the golden fox fire. "Anyways, the Ninetails did indeed become sealed into the most powerful of the kitsune, but he was just an infant. He was too young to balance out his own power. So the sealing came at a terrible price; the Ninetail's curse." Minato paused, his eyes turning to me. "Do you understand everything so far?" I nodded briskly, and he sighed, his eyes unfocusing as he resumed his explanation.

"With the Ninetails becoming sealed within Naruto, there was a great amount of hatred in him. No matter how much love and happiness he has, he will always be in angst. He'll always feel sad. And this hatred is contaminating him, and if it keeps growing along with him, it will soon grow more powerful than he is. And then the Ninetails will use Naruto's body to break the seal on the forest and kill once more. And I'm afraid that the first causality will be Naruto himself." He paused and watched as I let the story sink in. Naruto could die? I turned my eyes to the blonde boy, only to notice something dark behind his eyes. Something that I hadn't noticed before...

"How do we save him?" I asked before I even realized the words had left my mouth. I blushed as Minato turned his head to look at me again, surprise written on his face.

"Well, it sounds kind of corny, but we have to make Naruto fall in love before he finishes growing. And I was hoping...Ya know, with how much you two get along." Minato grew quiet, and his hand began scrubbing the back of his head. Once more, I let the realization sink in.

"A-are you saying that you want me to..." I pointed to myself and then to Naruto. I blushed as he smiled and nodded.

"We're running out of time, so I was hoping that you would be the right one for him. Plus, a Hyuuga has a more permanent type of love."

"More permanent?" I asked, covering my mouth after the word slipped out. How did I always manage to be so blunt?

"Indeed," He said, his eyes closed as beamed at me. "I'm hoping that you'll be the one."I turned my eyes towards the blonde again as he suddenly burst out in laughter, his mother rewarding him with a harsh blow to the head.

"I-I.." I whispered, not sure of what to do. "Neji probably won't approve.." I whispered, my mind zipping back to m cousin. I could only guess how worried he was. Suddenly, I was twisted around so that my eyes were on level with Minato's.

"Please Hinata, don't worry about what others think. Make your own choices. Please! Think of how you'll feel if you lose someone that you could've loved." Minato's eyes seemed to bore into me, every look about him pleading.

"I-I," I turned to see Naruto being hit over the head by his mother once more. He shrieked something incoherent as I watched his mother begin to chase him. "I'll think about it." I whispered as Minato smiled at me, his arms wrapping around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you."

...

Whew! This chapter took longer to pump out the i should have! I didn't want to have to write all the explanations..Ugh, I'm lazy -_- Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

*Bonus Chapter*

Neji was still, and to anyone else he would have been seen as unmoving. But Tenten knew better as she studied her fiancé.

"Neji-kun," She began after a deep breath, her brown eyes gentle. "You can't go after her. We have done all we can." She watched as he closed his eyes, lightly shaking his head.

"Tenten, I have to go. She was my responsibility. What if she's hurt?" Neji's eyes stared into Tenten, a sorrowful look about them. Tenten sighed, knowing full well what she had to do as she sat next to him. She gripped his paled hand in her tan one, her chocolate eyes gentle and accepting as she kissed his cheek.

"If you're going after her, you aren't going alone." Tenten smiled at him as he turned to her, shaking his head lightly.

"Tenten, stay here. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were hurt." Neji said quickly, his eyes distant. Tenten sighed, shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Neji, I can defend myself. I am a markswoman. Besides, it is my choice!" She demanded as she glared at him, waiting for his reply. She beamed as a small smile crawled onto his face.

"Headstrong as usual. One day it will get you killed." Neji shook his head as Tenten straightened her back, a smirk attached to her face.

"Well, today is not that day! Today is the day we go into the forest, Neji-kun!" Tenten smiled as she jerked back on his hand, raising him into a standing position.

"No, today I go in the forest. You stay here." Neji demanded as he gave Tenten a threatening look. Tenten frowned in return, anger scrunching up her face.

"Hinata means a lot to me too! She's one of my best friends, and if you won't let me come with you then I'll go alone!" Tenten followed the Hyuuga boy as he skulked out of the house, irritated by his engagement.

"Fine, Tenten, but stay quiet. We aren't supposed to-" Neji was interrupted by a loud voice as a small brunette came over to the couple.

"Where are you two going?" Hanabi glared at them, her eyes narrowed. Of course, her eyes were always narrowed so it was hard to tell when the brunette was happy or mad. Neji sighed as he looked at her.

"You are not coming with us, you are too young." Neji hissed as he pulled Tenten along, trying to get away from his persistent cousin.

"Wait! You are going to look for Hinata, aren't you?" Hanabi yelled as she chased after Neji and Tenten.

"Maybe," Tenten said, smiling as she darted off. "Neji, I have to go get my weapons real quick!" She disappeared off down the road, leaving Neji alone to take care of his young relative.

"I'm coming too! She's my sister!" Hanabi yelled as she placed her hands firmly on her hips, her eyes glaring into Neji's. Of course, when it came to glaring, no one could take on Neji.

"Hanabi, you don't have your-" Neji was interrupted when veins protruded from Hanabi's temples and the Byakugan appeared on her face. "How?" Neji asked, a frown contorting his facial features.

"I...Well, Konohamaru." Hanabi blushed, quickly turning her Byakugan off.

"Konohamaru? I'll kill him." Neji turned and began walking, leaving his cousin to pursue him.

"No! Neji! Wait, we have to save Hinata!" Hanabi grabbed onto the back of her overprotective cousin's shirt, but it wasn't her who stopped his wrath. It was Neji's collision with his excited fiancé that stopped his march to Konohamaru's house.

"Ready to go!?" Tenten chirped as she springed off of the ground, her hand wrapping around Neji's and pulling him along after her. "I can't wait! We are gonna be heroes! Wait until we see Hinata, and then when we save her, and then...Why's Hanabi still here? Is she coming?" Neji sighed again as he turned to address the issue of Hanabi tagging along.

"She has her Byakugan." Neji hissed as he glared at Hanabi.

"Oh." Tenten, for once, was at a loss for words as Hanabi, Neji, and her continued to walk down the path. It didn't take the trio long to reach the overgrown forest. "Hinata's trapped somewhere in there?" Tenten asked, her brown eyes wide as the full desperation of the mission ahead sunk in on her. How would they ever find the heiress? Suddenly, a loud noise came from within the forest. Tenten whirled out her weapons as both Neji and Hanabi turned on their Byakugans, the whole group at the ready. What they saw sauntering from the forest was the last thing any of them expected. And something that had crawled from their nightmares.

"Ah! Youths? Ready to pursue the youthful passions of exploring a forest?" The man yelled as all three members backed away. He wore a green leotard, weird leg warmers, a bowl cut, and bushy eyebrows.

"Wh-what a terribly ugly demon." Tenten whispered as she stared at the youthful specimen in terror. What was that? "We better retreat if such things live in these woods!" Tenten elbowed Neji, who gave one nod before darting into the forest. "Eh? I said retreat!" Tenten cried before chasing after him. Hanabi watched as they disappeared into the wood's messy depths. She gulped, her eyes skirting between the forest and the yelling man. With a sigh, she made her choice and leapt into the forest.

"The things I do for my sister!" She griped as she whipped her head back and forth, her eyes studying the scenery for any signs of Tenten or Neji. Eventually, she realized they were too far away for her Byakugan to see them. As much as she had trained with her Byakugan, she still had a certain range.

"Crud." She muttered as it sunk in that she was alone, stuck in demon infested words. Suddenly, the snap of a twig sounded behind her. She whirled around, turning on her Byakugan and spying a frightening looking demon hidden within the trees. "Double crud!" She hissed before turning tail, fear filling her belly as she considered her situation. "I should've stayed at home!" She yelled as the sounds of a gaining demon sounded behind her.

...

Yay! I hit over 10,000 views! *throws a party* We get Neji and Tenten as part of the celebration! ;) Thanks for all of the wonderful support!


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto

Okay, I am about done playing games. This was getting ridiculous and just plain boring. After a while, being repeatedly yelled at, jerked around, and just generally nagged at gets old. Plus, this was the fifth time she had pinched my back and complained about 'slumping.' I am about at my wit's end. I turned to see Hinata and my father talking, smiles on both of their faces. What are they planning?

"Naruto!" I felt a fist make contact with the side of my head, bringing my attention back to my fiery mother. "Are you even listening?" She hissed, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Y-yeah!" I said, not wanting to be mauled by her temper.

"Then what did I say?" She firmly attached her hands to her hips, her red hair flickering behind her in the breeze.

"Um...well...I, ya know..." I scrubbed the back of my head as her eyes bore into me.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say that," She growled, turning her head away from me. "What I said was a question, do you like that Hyuuga girl that you keep looking back at?" I turned to her, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, you aren't gonna maul me?" I asked, a small smile touching my lips.

"I still can," She growled, warning laced with her tone. I gulped as she glared at me. "Answer my question!"

"Well, I don't know...She seems ni-"

"IT IS A YES OR NO QUESTION!" She screeched, causing me and the two behind me to jump in the air.

"Ye-yes!" I whimpered as she loomed over me. Her scowl subsided to an excited smile.

"Yay!" She chirped, clapping her hands together and smiling at me. I gulped loudly as my answer slowly sunk in. Wait...I said yes? Oh gosh, I was practically encouraging her match making. " ," Mother suddenly whipped around, grabbing Hinata and whipping her around to face me. "How would you like to be ?" I felt. My face heat up as Hinata turned tomato red, her eyes widening.

"I-I...Tha-that..." Suddenly, Hinata crumbled to the ground with a loud yelp. Father leapt out and caught her, picking her up quickly.

"Kushina, too soon!" He exclaimed, frown evident on his face as his wife blushed.

"I just want Naruto to-" She began, only to be interrupted by her husband whispering in her ear. "Ooooh, whoops! I didn't realize..." My father shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to invade their conversation.

"Nothing that concerns you!" My mother growled, a scowl appearing on her face as she went back to whispers. Suddenly, my father pulled away, placing Hinata gently in my arms.

"Hey-" I began, only to be interrupted once again.

"Naruto, your mother and I need to talk. Please give us privacy." Father smiled at me before quickly turning to mother. They whispered as I started walking after them. Booooooooooring. I shook the girl in my arms, hoping that she might wake up. No such luck. I sighed as I looked down at her, her long, dark eyelashes casting shadows down her fair cheeks. Full, ruby lips were slightly parted and her silky hair fell down, floating in the breeze. Her bangs and layers framed her angled face, adding to her look. And the best part of all of it was her smell. I inhaled the sweet, scrumptious smell of cinnamon rolls until I could almost taste them in my mouth. I licked my lips slowly, my eyes darting up to see my parents deep in their whispers. I slowed down my walking, trailing away from them slowly. A smirk contorted my face as they continued walking, oblivious to my breaking away. I waited until they had gotten a bit farther before disappearing completely into the woods behind me.


	22. Chapter 22

Hinata

The moment I fluttered my tired eyes open, golden beams of light invaded my vision. I blinked, clearing my sights and peered around the clearing. I looked down to see a flower laying next to me, a flower that was the same color as a certain kitsune's eyes. I gasped as I remembered meeting Kushina and Minato, Naruto's strange, but kind, parents. What had happened? I picked up the flower as the memories slowly came back to me. My face turned a tomato red when I remembered passing out. But what had happened after that? I stood up slowly and scoped the area around me, a blur of gold and sapphire appearing out of the corners of my eyes.

"Hinata-chan!" I jumped in surprise before I was tackled to the ground by Naruto, who was beaming at me.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" I asked, surprise evident on my face.

"Hungry?" He asked as he stood up, dragging a rabbit towards me. "I just caught it, it's still fresh-" He stopped talking as a scream sounded off in the distance. I was quick to recognize who's scream it was, Hanabi's.

"My sister!" I exclaimed, turning to run towards the sound. The kitsune pursued me, his expression irritated.

"Hinata, since when do you have a sister?" He asked as he easily trailed me. I frowned as I realized just how little this kitsune knew about me.

"Well, I have a sister, a cousin, and a fa-father," I watched his expression turn unreadable.

"What else do I not know about you?" His voice was a whisper, but for some reason it managed to strike a mixture of guilt and remorse in my heart. I stared into his unfaltering azure gaze, pausing my stride for just a moment. I remembered myself when another scream sounded off in the distance.

"Na-Naruto we'd better hurry!" Naruto sighed, leaping behind me and scooping me into his arms. Before I could question him he explained his actions.

"We'll be faster like this," He stared straight ahead as a blush formed on my face. A weird, unfamiliar sensation warmed my heart for just a moment as I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. I bit my lip when I could think of nothing to say to him, and instead focused my eyes ahead. Was it just me or was my eyesight getting better? Suddenly, a girl leapt out of the clearing ahead of us, her violet eyes tinged with panic. Her eyes drifted behind her as she ran, a worried expression claiming her face. But there was no mistaking the petite figure, shiny brown hair, and light eyes of my sister.

"Hanabi!" I screeched, squirming to be set down. Naruto released me quickly and I ran to my baby sister, grabbing her up into a bear hug.

"Hinata, there was a demon chasing me, I think I lost it when I ran through a cherry blossom garden, though!" Hanabi cried between pants, her eyes trailing between both Naruto and I. "Hinata, missed you!" She whispered, tears bursting from her eyes as she stared at me. I stroked her hair as I prepared a lecture.

"Hanabi, yo-" I was interrupted by Hanabi's shaking voice.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I acted indifferent to you! I don't want you to get hurt!" I hugged her tightly as she sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

"It's okay," I whispered as I stroked her hair. "Is anyone else here?" I asked, knowing better than to think Hanabi had come alone. Sure, Hanabi was strong, but she wasn't foolish enough to come here to try to take on demons by herself. Someone else was helping her, and we had to find that person.

"Neji and Tenten came," She whispered as she wiped off her eyes. I hugged her lightly before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, please help me! My cousin and his engagement are lost in this forest somewhere!" I exclaimed before really looking at him. I gulped as I noticed something different, something amiss. A sort of sadness was stuck in his eyes.

"Sure, let's go find your cousin and a few other members of your family too," Naruto grumbled, hostility edging into his voice. I frowned at that, but chose to ignore it for the time being. I had to get Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten to safety first.

"Let's go," I said, turning to run in the direction Hanabi had just come from. Naruto whipped past me, bumping my shoulder as he did so. What was his problem? I followed him for a while, barely able to keep his pace.

"Na-Naruto, slow down!" I begged, as he gave me a haughty look. Was he being serious?

"We're almost there, dattebayo!" He announced. I frowned at that, how would he know where Neji and Tenten were?

"How would you know?" I asked as I pushed Hanabi in front of me. If she fell I wanted to make sure I knew.

"I smell human," He sang, the smile returning to his face but not quite reaching his expressive eyes. Eyes such a gorgeous blue...We suddenly burst into a clearing where Tenten and Neji stood back to back, desperately trying to catch their breath as they fought off the horde of demons surrounding them. Only these demons were...white? And they looked sort of like clay?

"As I thought, it's Deidara." I turned to see Naruto's face become solemn once more. "I could smell him a mile away." I turned back to the battle just in time to watch Tenten hastily duck a bird. Said bird exploded in a mixture of vermillion and sunset-orange. I gasped as another bird sailed at her, only to be blocked by Neji as he spun into its path.

"We have to help!" I shouted, pulling Naruto's sleeve towards the battle field. Naruto sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"You don't know Deidara, do you?" He mumbled, staring at the ongoing fight. As it became apparent that he wouldn't budge I realized that Hanabi and I would have to leap into the fight.

"Come on," I said, pushing Hanabi along with me as I leapt into the battle field. I head Naruto gasp behind me, his loud voice boisterous as he cried out an insult.

"HINATA, YOU IDIOT!" I blushed as I charged onto the battlefield, ignoring his cry as he raced after me. With dread I realized that there would be heck to pay for ditching Naruto.

**...**

**Holy crap I turned bold on and I don't know how to turn it off! Anyways, sorry it took me so long to update, I had lost my inspiration. Luckily, I watched some Inuyasha and came up with this! Sorry if it's terrible ;( Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto

I raced around, knowing better than to follow Hinata. Deidara was a long-distance fighter and taking on his clay creations would amount in nothing. Why was he even attacking these people? I raced along, following my nose until I see a stream of blonde hair. I frowned when I noticed that Kurotsuchi wasn't there. Weird.

"Deidara!" I yelled as I lunged out of trees, landing on his bird and grabbing at the front of his shirt. His eyes widened when he saw me, but his surprise quickly faded.

"Naruto, hmmm? What are you doing here?" He asked as he knocked my hands off his shirt.

"Stop attacking those people!" I yelled and he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Why should I, yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm testing my art out, un." I frowned at him, my hands balling into fists.

"Well, test it somewhere else dattebayo!" I growled as Deidara shook his head.

"You are a handful, un." He growled, pulling back his clay masterpieces. He then turned and shot me a look. "Now what's so important about them, hmmm?" I gritted my teeth, studying the artist.

"Where's Kurotsuchi?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. Deidara sighed, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"I don't know, un." His blue eyes stayed on the ground and I glared at him.

"Tell the truth, Deidara." I hissed. Did he honestly think I was stupid enough to believe that he sincerely didn't know?

"Well, Kuro's got a problem, un..." Deidara looked up and met my eyes. I frowned at that.

"What, is she sick or something?" I asked and he shook his head in response. "Then what?" I demanded, glaring at the renowned artist.

"She's getting a C section, un." Deidara finally admitted, a glare on his prideful face.

"You mean she's pregnant?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since a while, un!" Deidara growled defensively. "Now I need to finish testing my art, so go away, yeah." Deidara glared at me, pulling clay from his pouch. I grinned evilly, feeling like taking out my frustration.

"Wanna spar?" I asked, earning a smile from my opponent.

"Never though you'd ask, yeah!" Deidara formed the clay into three birds as I backflipped off of the bird he was currently perched on. I landed smoothly on my feet, grinning up at the bird. Time for some real fun. I waited until I saw the bird swoop towards me, Deidara leaping off of it. He spun around me, darting out of my reach. He smiled, making a hand sign. It was clear enough to me what he was going to do. I leapt away from the bird as it exploded, leaving a deafening ring in my ears as Deidara charged towards me. He threw a few clay spiders on the ground before jumping over me, landing in the tree behind me. I dodged the spiders as quickly as I could. I summoned a shadow clone, watching carefully as Deidara sent five clay birds whizzing towards me. I easily leapt out of the first two's way, spun out of the thirds way, and ducked the fourth. The fifth, however, managed to hit my arm. I clutched it, feeling blood seeping from the gash as I turned to glare at Deidara. I grimaced when I was the he already had another round coming for me. I dodged, backflipping out of the way. Out of the corner of my eyes I detected Hianta, Hanabi, and the two others running into the battle. Crap! They must think that I'm in danger! I spun back around, seeing in the moment that I was distracted Deidara had sent more birds after me. Realizing I couldn't dodge, I closed my eyes as several birds rained down on me. To my relief, someone blocked them. The birds were pinned against a tree by several sharp looking kunai. I grinned when I turned to see a brunette holding more kunai at the ready. I turned and spun out of a few more clay creations' way before two more people joined the fight. I rushed out of the bomber's landing zone while he was distracted with the newcomers, scurrying up the tree and going for the kill. As I ran I began a rasengan with the shadow clone I had summoned earlier. As I leapt over the edge of the tree I brought the rasengan down on Deidara, pausing when it was just inches from his nose.

"I win, dattebayo!" I sang, bringing the rasengan back.

"Not technically, un! You had help!" Deidara gestured to Neji and Tenten, who were still fighting a few of Deidara's more persistent artworks. I grinned at him.

"Whatever, Deidara, you had better go back to your wife." His face contorted to a frown.

"Fine, un." He grumbled, pulling clay from his pouch in order to make a bird. "The next time we spar, Naruto, don't bring your friends along, yeah." Deidara said as he departed, soaring off into the sky.

"Well, that was strange." The girl with the panda-like buns in her hair said, her eyes glued to the sky. The man next to her gave her a look before shaking his head, walking over to Hinata. My Hinata. I bit my lip as I looked at the people around her. Her family. I didn't stand a chance to them. I sighed, realizing that I had to do the right thing. I had to let Hinata go. I couldn't keep her a prisoner, not when her family had come for her like this. It wouldn't be right...Not that doing the right thing was ever something I had cared about. Pain struck my heart as I watched how lovingly she hugged them, a smile on her face. I sighed deeply, knowing that I had to give her her choice. I was sure going to miss her.

...

So, Naruto's sadness is further explained. To those of you who are thinking, "What the heck is Naruto talking about?" Naruto is thinking that he should let Hinata go. He is releasing her because he feels that she deserves more than him, that he should let her go to her family. Naruto, in other words, is showing concern for Hinata. I hope this doesn't feel rushed -_- Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Hinata

I hugged Tenten and Neji tightly, trying to decide between laughing and crying.

"I missed you guys!" I whispered as I included Hanabi in the hug, beaming down at my little sister. There was only one thing missing...I looked around desperately for the guy who had saved us. The smile on my face was replaced with confusion. Where was Naruto?

"Na-Naruto?" I broke the hug, stumbling a few steps. Where had he gone? Out of my peripherals I caught a flash of yellow, and I whipped my head towards the color.

"Naruto!?" I hurried over to see a blur of Naruto's bright orange attire. I ran to him, gripping him in a hug. "Thank you!" I smiled up at him to see that sad look on his face again. He slowly peeled my hands off of him, turning around and staring into my eyes with fiery blue eyes. Then he pulled something out of his orange robes, something red that flapped in the wind. Was that...mother's ribbon? I took it tentatively, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Hinata, go with your family," He said, his blue eyes giving me a saddened look. Not knowing what to say, I watched him as he turned his back on me, tromping off into the forest around him. I turned my eyes down to the thing that had led me into the forest in the first place, the last reminder of my mother. I turned it over to see something scrawled onto it, only three words. Don't forget me.

"Naruto!" I yelled after him, staring into the forest in front of me. But the kitsune was long gone.

"Hinata?" I turned to see Tenten and Neji emerge from the trees, Hanabi trailing behind them.

"H-He's gone," I whispered as a strong wind blew against me. I frowned as the ribbon slipped out of my fingers once again, far out of my reach. "Really!?" I hissed at the sky. The wind gods must hate me! I tried to run after it but I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Let it go," Neji said, his gaze intense. He pulled me away, walking me down the path as I turned my head over my shoulder to watch it float away. Sorry, mother once more...

Naruto

I walked down the path, feeling lost. What should I do now? Maybe I should go watch her leave. I had the right to watch her go be happy, right? I turned in my path, a stream of red floating towards me. I reached up, grabbing the ribbon before it could float past me. What the...Had Hinata meant for it to come to me? I rushed back down the path, thinking that she may want to stay. I broke into the clearing, my eyes scouring the area for Hinata's presence. I grinned when I saw her long black hair, flying in the wind behind her. Her cousin's arm was firmly wrapped around her shoulder and her sister held her hand. As panda-hair girl chattered away Hinata turned her head, her eyes meeting mine. I stopped breathing as I lost myself in her eyes, her gorgeous violet jewels. Suddenly, Hinata broke away from her family, turning to run towards me. I leapt down from where I had been perched, standing in front of her. As she ran, she forgot to watch for stray roots on the forest floor. She tripped, falling onto me. For a moment, our lips brushed. She pulled away quickly, leaving me fighting the desire to pull her into a far less chaste kiss.

"S-sorry.." She blushed, something I realized that she hadn't done for a while. I gnawed my lip, telling myself repeatedly to do the right thing, to send her where she'll be happy and safe. As I stared into her pearl eyes, shadowed by her long eyelashes , my resolve began to disappear. Maybe I should let her make the choice...

"Hinata, do you want to go with your family or stay with me?" I whispered before something vital hit my thoughts : she didn't have her Byakugan. I turned my eyes downward when I realized what that meant. She didn't love me...Which meant her choice was going to hurt. It would've been better if I hadn't asked. I watched as her expression turned to torn, her eyes zipping back and forth between me and her worried friends.

"So-sorry Naruto...Tell your parents I said 'hi,' and tell your father that I-I..." She trailed off, picking absent-mindedly at the forest floor. "I'm sorry." She stood up, her expression still torn. I watched her go, sadness reflecting within my eyes as Neji wrapped his arm around her once more. I watched until she vanished before I slowly stood, turning to go my own way.

...

I hate this chapter T-T Anyways, don't get too mad things will start to look better for them soon ;) Sorry that it's so short. I always make 'em too tiny ;/Please review and thanks for your support! ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata

I stumbled along, not really listening to what Tenten was saying. I stared ahead of me, wondering if I had made the right choice. He had looked...so hurt. Was I making the right choices? What if I had just lost something...

"Sis?" I turned to look into Hanabi's wide eyes. "Ya know, if I had to choose between Konohamaru and my family, I would choose him." I bit my lip, staring at her. She turned confidently towards Tenten. "Would you choose Neji, Tenten?"

"I would choose Neji." Tenten said hesitantly, sadness in her eyes. "I would be filled with regret if I compromised something precious." Neji glared at her, his eyes turning to me.

"Hinata, you should come back with us." Neji said as I turned my eyes upwards to meet his.

"Would you choose Tenten?" I asked, more confidant than I had been for a long time. For a moment he paused, staring at me.

"I...Hinata, it isn't the same. She isn't a demon!" Neji said as I took a step back. I shook my head at him.

"What am I still doing here, then?" I said before turning around, running off into the forest.

"It's dangerous alone!" Neji's voice trailed after me, but I paid him no attention. What had I been thinking? If I could have something with Naruto, I had to give us more time. I had to give us a chance. Minato's words echoed through my head, about how Naruto could be the nine tail's first causality. I imagined his large, crystal-clear eyes, open and honest. His wide grin stretching across his tan face, comforting and daring at the same time. As I ran along I looked for any sign of him. Was it just me, or was my vision seriously becoming more apt? I could practically see through that tree...I ignored that thought, continuing my search for Naruto.

"Naruto!?" I yelled as I sprinted, my eyes scouring the forest. Had he left? I turned my head back and forth, wincing as I realized that I was lost. Just great. "NAAAARUTO!" I yelled, putting everything into my yell. When I received nothing but a few birds taking off into the sky I collapsed to the ground. Maybe I should've continued to the village...I stood up slowly, turning around to continue when I felt someone grab me. Before I could cry out something covered my mouth. The person inhaled deeply in my hair.

"Mmmmm...Cinnamon rolls." I jerked free, spinning around to see Naruto smirking at me.

"Na-Naruto?" I asked, my shyness suddenly returning. I pressed my fingers together, peering up at him. "Sorry..." He laughed, a huge smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter, all that's important is that yo-" He was suddenly interrupted when he bent over, his eyes widened in pain. He grunted loudly, his eyes bulging as he fell to the ground.

"Na-Naruto?" I asked as he began to glow vermillion, coughing up splatters of blood. He suddenly screamed, throwing his head back as he did so. I was knocked to the ground by the wave of power that came off of him, and when I sat back up his eyes were crimson, fangs evident in his mouth. A crimson wave of energy surrounded him, forming the shape of the fox. I stared into his eyes, realizing quickly that he wasn't Naruto. His gaze held no recollection, his eyes hungry.

"Who are you?" I asked, quickly leaping to my feet and stepping away. He grinned, looking me up and down. His tongue licked his lips hungrily and a wave of fear washed over me.

"Call me Kurama, wench." He smiled, charging at me at an alarming rate. Just as his claw was about to meet my head I was scooped up bridal-style. I yelped as I landed in a tree, looking up to recognize Itachi as he set me down. I peered over to see Naruto, or Kurama, viscously attacking Sasuke and Kisame.

"Where are-" I began, only to be quickly interrupted by Itachi.

"Namida and Ami are at home watching the children. Now be careful, don't get involved." He handed me a kunai, gave me a nod, and then leapt into the battle to help Kisame and Sasuke. I watched as Kurama easily dodged Sasuke's chidori and blocked Kisame's sword with his tails at the same time. Kurama quickly ripped his tails from Kisame's sword, roaring at him. Suddenly, a dark ball began to form in his mouth, aimed at Kisame. At that moment, Itachi's sharingan turned to the more deadly form. If the legends were correct, which they have been so far, than it was the mangekyo.

"Tsukuynomi!" Kurama suddenly froze in place, a wild expression on his face. My eyes were pulled from Kurama when someone landed next to me. I turned to see Karin, her eyes studying me.

"You're not hurt, correct?" I nodded, turning my eyes back to the battle as loud coughing ensued.

"Itachi!" Kisame took a step towards his fallen comrade as he coughed up blood in hearty amounts.

"Crap!" Karin hissed, leaping from the tree just as Kurama became unfrozen. It roared, turning to attack Itachi as Karin and Kisame stood protectively in front of him. Then its eyes turned towards a less protected target. Kurama lunged at Sasuke before anyone could help protect him. Sasuke blocked part of Kurama's attack, but that didn't stop Kurama's claws from ripping into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke sprung away, unable to hold his sword as he clutched his arm. The beast lunged again, aiming for the kill. Suddenly, Itachi leapt in front of Sasuke, picking up his sword and blocking Kurama again. Karin, meanwhile, circled behind both Itachi and Kurama and pulled Sasuke away from the battle. As Kurama mercilessly attacked Itachi, Kisame swung his sword down. As Kurama's attention turned to Kisame, Itachi fell to the ground, coughing once more. Kisame fended off Kurama until Itachi could stand again, quickly rejoining the fight. A few moments later Sasuke rejoined the fight, attacking Kurama from behind once more. I gulped as I watched, wishing I could do something to help their efforts. Karin landed beside me again, taking a defensive stance. She threw a few kunai, but Kurama either dodged or blocked with his tails. Another tidal wave of power burst from Naruto, nearly knocking me from the tree. Karin caught me, pushing me in a sitting position.

"Be careful, Hinata, he won't recognize you." Karin gave me a piteous look that made my cheeks warm up. I didn't like being treated as though I was weak. I sighed, turning nervously back to the battle.

"He's getting more powerful." I whispered, earning a tentative nod from Karin.

"I need to help. We need to distract him long enough for Itachi to use his Tsukuynomi," She said, readying herself to leap into the battle.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing the back of her kimono. "Can I help?"

...

Whew! I bet no one expected this! Anyways, the main reason Itachi is coughing so excessively is that he didn't take his medicine (will be revealed in next chapter) and the fact that he hasn't fought for a long time. I wanted to bring attention to the fact that he is a pacifist. Which is sorta unexpected...Anyways, this chapter is supposed to show that Naruto does NOT love Hinata. Yet. Otherwise he wouldn't be possessed by Kurama. I know, this chapter is sad...I was gonna make it happier, but then this would have been the last halter and I wanna add some more. Anyways, please review! Thanks to everyone who did review!


	26. Chapter 26

Hinata

"Just stay here, I'll tell you if there is any way you can prove useful." Karin said, knitting her eyebrows before plunging down into the battle. I have to do something, I can't just sit here and watch them fight...Like I always did to Naruto. Like that one time Sakura and Rock Lee attacked. Wait...Sakura and Rock Lee? A grin spread across my face as an idea entered my head. I began to climb down the tree, hoping that I could find my way to Sakura's garden. As I climbed down another wave of power radiated from Naruto. This one was different, however, and I quickly found myself being ripped off of the tree. I flew backwards, clutching at the air. Time seemed to slow down, and I heard someone scream my name. For a moment I turned, my eyes seeing the ground. It was so far away. I waved my arms as if an attempt to fly. My efforts, unfortunately enough, proved futile. When I tried to scream I found I couldn't breath. My vision blurred with tears as one regret surface in my head. Naruto. If only I had done right by him...I closed my eyes as my life seemed to flash in front of me. My harsh training, my father's cold rejection, my mother's death. How sad...But then it began to turn around, starting with wide sapphire hues, a wide grin, and hair brighter than the sun. The sun, that's what Naruto reminded me of. Naruto, sweet but pushy, stealing kisses and peeking at my panties. A smile cracked on my face as I pictured him for what felt like the last time. And then those words ran through my head...

"Naruto could be the first causality." Peering through my tears I looked at him, the red pow radiating off of him, and realized something. If I died here, now, the first causality would be him...Naruto...with his honesty and kindness. Suddenly, something seemed to tug at my heart. A weird tingling ran through me, building up in my eyes. I closed them for a moment, and when I flashed them open my vision was perfect. I flipped midair, preparing my self for the impact. I had to live, if not for me than for Naruto. Because...I love him. I hit the ground, landing perfect. The feeling that ran through me...the raw power...I held ip my hand, studying it before I readied myself. Guess I won't be retrieving Rock Lee and Sakura after all. I readied myself as Kurama's attention spun to me. He glared at me, his eyes cold. I held the stare before charging forward, my hands tingling as I attacked. They glowed a light blue, which I took as a good thing, end Kurama dodged my attacks desperately. I attacked as fast as I could, feeling the power growing within me.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I attacked, Kurama dodging. "Please hear me!" I dodged one of Kurama's tails, watching both Kurama and Itachi. Please hurry Itachi...

"Tsukuynomi!" I smiled as Kurama froze in place, his claws raised for an attack. "I love you!" I stared at him, waiting in silence. Tears spilled down my cheeks when nothing happened, Kurama simply remained frozen. I felt someone hug me lightly, and turned to see Kushina.

"We may be too late." I swiveled my head to see Minato standing in a tree. He leapt down, staring at me with a small smile. I sighed as I realized my Byakugan had deactivated itself. Drowsiness suddenly rolled over me, feeling me with nausea. I relaxed against Kushina as she picked me up. She pulled me away from Naruto. Just as my consciousness was slipping away I looked into Kurama's eyes, only to see sapphire peering through at me.

...

Whew! This chapter is sorta short ;) Bad news : This may be my second to last chapter, guys T-T Good news : I may do a sequel! ;D Please review, guys! Thanks for all the amazing support!


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto

I was alone, all around me never ending plains of darkness. Nothing for a long time, nothing but a cold heart. I shivered in the frozen abyss I was trapped in. There was nothing I could do. Was I dead? If this was death it sure was lonely. Suddenly, a bright light shone through, a frail strip. I walked toward it, confusion running through me. I peeked into the light and saw her face, staring at me with wide violet eyes. Was that...Byakugan? My mouth fell open as the words finally echoed into my cage, finally reached my ears. Three words that changed everything.

"I love you." And that was when I reached into the light, grabbing at her. Hinata...was she talking to me? The light began to grow brighter as I responded to her words, a smile on my face.

"I love you too!" Something shattered, and light exploded around me. I blinked erratically as I tried to adjust to the sudden light. I peered around, squinting as I stared into the faces around me.

"Itachi! You didn't take your medicine this morning!?" I turned to see Kisame harshly scolding Itachi as he coughed lightly.

"Hn."

"No, you have to take it!" I swiveled away from their argument, turning to see Karin hugging Sasuke, her tail wrapping around his. I frowned at that, preparing to give into the brotherly instinct to run over and yell at Sasuke.

"Naruto!" I whipped around to see mom rushing towards me, scooping me up into her arms.

"Mom," I said, hugging her back. "I thought I saw Hinata...Is she safe?" I cocked my head at the knowing expression on her face. She stepped aside, pointing to where father sat with Hinata next to him. She sat up slowly, holding her head as if in pain. She noticed me quickly, and stared at me with wide eyes. She seemed as though she was in a trance until my father helped her get up, a grin on his face. She stood up, not turning to look at him as she began walking towards me. I smiled, running straight at her. I grabbed her in a hug, kissing her relentlessly. I ignored the laughter from Kisame.

"Get a room!" Sasuke's voice finally spurred me from Hinata.

"Teme, I swe-" I began, when suddenly someone grabbed me by my collar. Hinata pulled me around, kissing me roughly.

"Yeah!" Kisame whooped, laughing at us.

"Alright, that's enough." Itachi growled, standing up threateningly. "Have you asked her father?" I turned to study Itachi's face.

"What?" I asked and he sighed in response.

"Have you asked her father if you can wed?" I gulped, turning to Hinata with a blush on my face.

"Um, well...I mean, that is...Already?" I squeaked when someone whacked me over the head.

"No son of mine is gonna chicken out!" I turned to see my mother glaring down at me, a hateful look on her face. "Go ask Hinata's father!" I gulped again, turning to look at Hinata's face.

"Let's go," I said sheepishly, pulling Hinata into the forest. Her smile warmed my heart and I returned a grin. We hurried along, and I was surprised by how much faster she was going. I bit my lip, missing the days when I could carry her along. Those were the days...

"Naruto-kun, I will bring him into the forest." Hinata gave me a soft smile, turning and leaving.

"You better come back!" I yelled jokingly, earning a small giggle. I sat down on the ground, waiting impatiently for her return. Just as I was getting ready to send someone after her her little sister came running. I sprang up, my eyes meeting Hanabi's worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she looked at me. She looked on the verge of tears, which was enough for me to know something bad had happened.

"Father is angry. He wants you to come meet him, but you can't leave the forest! When we told him that you were a demon he started yelling. He and Hinata are still arguing, I think that he might not let her go back to you." I scowled, hurrying to the edge of the forest. I had to leave, I had to...

"Naruto!" The call came from behind Hanabi, drawing both of our eyes to four figures. Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and an angry looking man who I assumed was Hinata's father.

"This is Naruto?" He stared at me. I smiled nervously at him as he turned to study Hinata. Hinata nodded happily, hurrying over to me.

"I wish to marry him, father!" He nodded, sighing sadly.

"Hinata, if he is like you say..." He trailed off, clearing his throat. "You'll still come and visit, right? And I can see the grandkids?" Hinata laughed lightly.

"Of course we will! I will just have to focus more on Naruto!" He nodded lightly, a sad expression taking over his face.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I only wish that I could've been a better father. Naruto, take care of my daughter, because if you don't I swear I will pulverize you." He flashed his Byakugan on, glaring at me. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, , I'll take good care of her!" I held out my hand, watching as he tentatively took it. He shook my hand roughly, glaring at me all the while. "Give me strong grandkids." He said, turning his back to us and leading Hinata's family away. Hanabi waved to us, Tenten smiled, and Neji flashed his Byakugan warningly.

"Sorry that it took so long, he was worri-" I interrupted Hinata's speech by pressing my lips to her once more.

"It doesn't matter, we got our blessing." I said, leading her back into the forest by her waist. "For memories' sake, allow me." She giggled as I lifted her off of her feet, kissing her nose lightly as I held her bridle style.

The End

...

Argh! Why am I so terrible at ending stories!? I will probably have to add an epilogue to this T-T Anyways, this is sorta late because today is Father's day! Happy Father's day to everyone who is a father or has a father! Or a male mentor...or whatever, I'll just stick to talking about this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you feel up to it! ;)


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Itachi chased the little child across the floor. Kisame laughed as Itachi finally managed to catch the hyperactive toddler. Mizuki giggled as Itachi bounced him up and down. Recently, Mizuki's light hair had began to darken, blue streaks running through it.

"Take care of your munchkin." Itachi hissed as he dropped Mizuki into Kisame's arms. Kisame grinned in response, frowning as the kid squirmed and reached for Itachi.

"My own flesh and blood prefers you, Itachi. Something's not right here." Kisame speculated as he tried to bounce the toddler. The toddler immediately broke into tears, screaming Itachi's name until the reluctant Uchiha was forced to reclaim the little boy.

"Maybe Mizuki would like you better if you actually spent time around him." Ami entered the room with narrowed eyes, bags circling underneath them. Her hair was a mess and her outfit looked thrown together. The baby on her back snored softly as she zipped out of the room, weaving her way through the halls.

"I swear, every day she loses a piece of her sanity." Kisame stared after the muttering woman, watching as Namida rushed through the room. She dragged Sasuke forcefully behind her.

"Come on, Sasuke, you can't wear your hair like that! This is your wedding, young man, and you will look perfect for Karin!" Namida screeched as Sasuke broke free. He began running from down the hall, retreating quickly from his noisy captor. Namida collapsed to the floor, her eyes closing. "At least you look nice, Naruto." The woman turned to study the tan blonde behind her. She smiled at him, proud of the results of her hard work.

"Wait 'til Hinata sees you!" Namida whistled, earning a blush from Naruto.

"Namida!" Itachi lectured, his eyes narrowed as he held the drooling kid. "Don't be so crude." Namida grinned at Itachi, rubbing her protruding belly.

"I do what I want. After all, I'm pregnant." Namida stated, a smug look on her face.

"That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Itachi replied as he grabbed her arm, helping her up. She instinctively took Mizuki, holding him propped over her shoulder.

"Itachi, go catch Sasuke and make him look nice!" Namida yelled, earning an aggravated sigh from Itachi. She swiveled around, facing Naruto with slitted eyes. "Follow him and make sure he does what I said." Namida watched as Naruto skirted past her, rushing down the hall. He could barely squeeze past the room where the brides were preparing as he trailed Itachi. He followed Itachi into the garden where Sasuke sat, a distant look on his face. Naruto approached the two, collapsing next to Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi sighed, peering over at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned, an irritated look crossing his face.

"Ugh. Do I have to go?" Naruto rose an eyebrow as Itachi grunted again. He watched as both Uchiha stood, darting back into the building. He shook his head, not quite sure what was going on. He trailed them distantly, ignoring the jabberings around him. He smiled when he found the two people he had been looking for.

"Naruto! Where were you!?" Kushine hit her son over the head, planting her hands firmly on her hips and bending down to glare at her son. "You have to get ready! I just saw Hinata, and she was breath-taking! Looking how you look, people will think she's settling! And no one thinks that of my son!" Kushina grabbed Naruto, pulling him towards a room. Naruto was immediately swarmed by servants, his trusty orange yukata ripped cruelly away from him. He was put in a traditional outfit, the cloth draping off of him as his tail whipped back and forth behind him. Kushina smiled at the result, ignoring the glare of her son.

"Kushina, could I talk to Naruto?" Naruto smiled up at Minato. Kushina turned to face Minato.

"About what?" She asked, not liking the thought of being kicked out.

"Um...Guy things? Advice?" Minato smiled sheepishly as Kushina considered this.

"Fine, I'll go help with my daughter-in-all and my niece," As she walked to the door she paused to add one more thing. "Since I'm not allowed to be with my own son." She gave one final pout before sliding the door shut behind her, storming off down the hall. Minato laughed lightly before turning to Naruto, his blue eyes promising wisdom.

"She can be a handful, huh?" Minato smiled kindly, sitting beside his only child. "But I can't imagine myself this happy with anyone else. I want the same for you, Naruto. Hinata is a good young woman and I know you love her now, but love can be fleeting. The last thing I want is for you to not be happy, to regret your choices." Minato watched his words sink into Naruto's thoughts.

"So you're basically saying that this is my last chance? To change my mind, I mean." Naruto asked, staring up into his father's caring gaze. Minato patted his back, standing up. He offered his hand to him.

"We'd better hurry if we're going. The ceremony starts soon." Naruto stared up at Minato, his mouth slowly forming a smile. He took his father's hand, standing up and following him to the door.

"One more thing, Naruto," Minato said as they exited the room to find the halls nearly empty. "Good luck." With that, Minato stepped away, following the flow of the crowd. Naruto watched him go, sucking in a deep breath before he turned to find Sasuke.

...

"Kushina?" Hinata whispered, turning her head to watch the older woman adjust her kimono.

"Yes?" Kushina asked with a wide smile as she readjusted Hinata's hair. Hinata's long, dark hair was pulled into a tight bun with only her bangs and a few strands framing her face. Her outer kimono was a creamy lavender that matched her eyes, her lips painted a sunset red. She met Kushina's eyes before she continued talking, her nervousness clear in her voice.

"Do you think I'll be a good wife?" Hinata whispered, not sure how to voice her concerns. Would she be able to make Naruto happy? Kushina laughed lightly as she began messing with Karin's dress.

"You'll both be excellent wives," Ami announced from where she sat, rocking her baby back and forth. "If I were you I would be more worried about the husbands." She snapped loudly, causing the baby to wake up and begin screaming his heart out. Namida ushered her out of the room, telling her to attend to her baby elsewhere. Hinata, however, wasn't listening to the other women. All her attention was focused on the redhead sitting in front of her. Kushina put her hand gently on Hinata's knee, a comforting smile on her face.

"Hinata, you will give me beautiful grandchildren. Even Naruto can't contaminate your genes." Hinata blushed a dark crimson at that, her eyes widening.

"G-grandchildren?" She muttered, realizing that she hadn't thought about that part of marriage. She bit her lip, earning a short lecture from her future mother-in-law about how long it had taken to paint her full lips. After Kushina had finished her nagging Hinata deemed it appropriate to voice her concern. "I-I haven't thought of kids..." Hinata looked at the floor for a moment before meeting Kushina's eyes.

"What do you mean you haven't thought about kids? What do you think marriage is for!? What do you think you're gonna be doing all night tonight?" Kushina interrogated her blushing soon to be daughter-in-law a little bit too loudly. Hinata turned to notice that Sakura had entered the room, a light pink dress kimono adorning her thin figure.

"Um...the ceremony's about to begin." Sakura said, a small blush on her face. "Ino sent me to tell you that." Hinata blushed even harder when Sakura ran from the room as though she was going to catch the plague. With a deep breath she stood, straightening herself. She smiled at Karin before turning to walk out. Karin followed her, and the two stood in the hall as Namida and Kushina scrambled into the room ahead of them. Hinata took in a deep breath as she tried to move her thoughts to places other than Kushina's questions. She walked in beside Karin, looking around her. She blushed as all the eyes turned onto her and her red haired counterpart. She walked up slowly, feeling as though she was going to pass out the entire time. She turned her eyes up to the alter, and for a breathtaking moment azure met lavender. Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes, a smile crossing her face. As long as she was with Naruto, everything would be fine. Nothing could go wrong...Suddenly, the doors slammed open behind them and Hinata was left praying she hadn't thought too soon.

"Itachi, Kisame, you motherf*ckers! How could you throw a wedding and not invite us!" Hinata whirled around to see a tall man with slicked back white hair, amethyst eyes, and a pendant dangling from his neck. He had two large wolf ears protruding from his head and a long grey tail swooshing behind him. He stormed in, another man walking in behind him. This man had wild red hair that fell into his eyes. Hinata watched, with horror, when his head whirled in a full circle to watch a familiar blonde walk in behind him.

"Danna, that's freaky, un!" Deidara whined as the redhead's eyes followed him eerily. Deidara carried a small bundle in his arms. Suddenly, a hand swooped into the doorway, grabbing at the child. "Kakazu, stop trying to take my kid, yeah!" Deidara pulled the bundle away quickly as another person walked in. This man had dark brown hair shagging in his eyes and tons of stitches. He had jade irises surrounded by a bloody red that glared at Deidara.

"A weird baby like that could sell for a fortune on the black market." He said, his voice eerie and raspy. Just as Deidara was about to protest the child was snatched from him.

"Deidara, you have to support his neck!" A girl with short, dark wavy hair and bright pink eyes glowered at Deidara before cooing at the bundle. Deidara shrugged.

"Whatever, un. You can carry it, mouse-woman." He said as the woman glared up at him. Hinata noticed that curved ears slumped against her head, the slick tail swishing behind her looking surprisingly soft.

"For the last time, Deidara, the correct term is 'chinchilla.'" The girl snapped, cradling her baby as he giggled lightly. He reached a hand towards her, earning a loud squeal. Deidara rolled his eyes, turning to watch a man with an orange mask walk in. Cat ears leapt off of his head and his tail swayed behind him as he began incessantly babbling to Deidara.

"Sempai! Tobi wants to see little Sempai! Can Tobi see little Sempai?" Deidara glared at Tobi hatefully before responding.

"His name is Ginzou, Tobi, and no. The last time you got to see him you dropped him and Kuro nagged me for hours, yeah." Deidara crossed his arms as he glared at Tobi firmly. He rejected all of Tobi's pleas to hold the tiny baby. Hinata's attention was diverted from Deidara and Tobi when the door opened once again. Three more people walked in, a man with spiky orange hair and furry ears popping out of the midst of his messy locks. A short tail hung limply behind him. Hinata was reminded distantly of a bobcat as she took in the rather bizarre piercing-covered man. She turned to study the next man, this one having the trademark Uzumaki fox ears and tail. Hinata noticed, with a frown, that he and the orange haired man next to him both had purple eyes with black rings rippling through them. Strange. She then turned to study the last, and only female, member of the group. She had blue hair cut in a short bob and flashing auburn eyes. A piercing sat underneath her pouty pink lips and she stood with a hand on one of her hips. She had striped ears poking out of her hair, and the tail that slowly swung back and forth behind her completed her resemblance to a tiger. Hinata watched, with wide eyes, as Itachi addressed the goup.

"Akatsuki," He said, gathering the group's attention. "Please find a seat so the ceremony can continue." The group dispelled respectfully, leaving only one. Hinata noticed that this was the white-haired man from earlier.

"Itachi, you silent little f*cker, you should know that Jashin-sama has to bless these weddings!" He yelled, causing a few people to jump. Itachi responded with an annoyed sigh as his sharingan flickered on.

"I would hate to ask you to leave, but I won't falter, Hidan." Itachi growled. Hidan held his ground, pulling a scythe off his back.

"Let's go, Itachi!" Hidan smiled evilly as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"After the wedding you can bless the couples. For now, just find a seat." Hidan glared skeptically at Itachi. With a loud sigh Kisame stood up too.

"I'll let you baptize this." Kisame said, plucking Mizuki from his seat.

"You've got a f*cking deal!" Hidan announced before he went to find a seat. As everyone resettled and the music began again Hinata turned towards the alter with a deep breath. Her eyes met Naruto's only to see a baffled expression on his face. She smiled eagerly at him, her nerves subsiding as he grinned heartily in return. As she reached the alter she separated from Karin and walked towards Naruto. She stared jovially into his cerulean eyes, listening as the Priest began the ceremony. She found herself lost in his aquamarine gaze and quickly entered a daydream. In her mind she and Naruto were still in the forest, their only company being each other. Completely, utterly alone, chasing each other through the underbrush and holding hands. When they were done running they would collapse on the ground and stare into the stars. Maybe they could share those three beautiful words, words that were all too perfect coming from Naruto's lips...

"I do." Hinata was snapped back from her daydream at the sound of Naruto's voice. His gorgeous ultramarine eyes bored into hers, the gentle smile on his face never breaking. Before the priest could even finish his question Hinata had said her answer.

"I do!" She leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and meeting his lips. She was awarded with some applause and a hearty laugh from the Priest.

"Typically the groom is the eager one." Hinata's face burned red as a tittering of laughter sounded in response. She watched as he moved on to Sasuke and Karin, reading them their vows. She blushed when they politely waited for the Priest to finish, their kiss barely a peck on the lips. She met Naruto's eyes as he tilted her chin upwards to look at him.

"May I kiss the bride?" Naruto whispered in a seductive tone, a grin on his face as he took the initiative to bend down and steal a kiss from Hinata. She blushed as he scooped her off the ground, hoisting her upwards in a bridle-style position. He kissed her again as they made their way to the reception, the smile stretched across Hinata's cheeks only half as big as Naruto's.

...

To all the people I told I wasn't going to add an epilogue to this after all : I lied. Sorry guys, I went on vacation and eight hours trapped in the car with my family must have gotten my creative juices flowing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I may or may not do a sequel...who knows...Also, sorry I forgot to put Neji and Tenten in. I remember Akatsuki but I forget Neji and Tenten! And Lee, and Gai, and argh! I hate this stupid epilogue T-T I hope this didn't ruin the ending...


End file.
